We're Young and Reckless
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: Sawyer Stuart was just an average teenager, being a daughter of a single widower. Suddenly, her father forces her to transfer to the best talent academy across the country to shine her profound guitar talent. Accidentally, she befriends a bad-mouthed rebel, who hides a deep secret that could lead her to happiness or heartbreak. What is she to do? She doesn't even know herself.
1. Chapter 1: Blank Spaces

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter One: Blank Spaces

With the flick of her guitar pick, a brown eyed beauty slid her fingers up and down the frets. She matched each note to the melody of her favorite song by Romeo Iglesias, a famous Spanish-American singer. She didn't admire him just for his voice, but the way he would play his guitar with so much emotion. She nodded to the music, letting strands of her long black hair dance freely in the air.

She hummed out the lyrics chirpily, while rocking out with Hello Kitty headphones on her head and a black iPod shuffle sitting on the floor next to her. This girl was so engrossed with her blue fender, that she didn't even notice her father standing at her bedroom door.

"Sawyer," her father called her out, her headphones were too loud for her to even hear.

"Earth to Sawyer," he raised his voice louder while waving a hand at her. Still nothing. Shaking his head, the man walked up to his daughter and unplugged her headphones from her iPod.

"Sawyer Alicia Stuart!"

To her surprise, the girl fell back out of her bean bag chair and yelped as her head hit the wall behind her. "Dad, what was that for," the girl whined as she rubbed the occipital area of her head. This girl was Sawyer Alicia Stuart, an in-denial guitar genius and vocalist.

Supposedly, she was blessed with talent at the age of 13 when she learned everything about the guitar within a month. Since her mother died when she was 12, she came to live with her dad in California. Though she lived with him, he was an attendant of a famous cruise ship line and only got to see him for a few days each month. Though his job seemed kinda weak, his pay was outrageously good for what he was being paid for. With all the money he saved up, he could buy a mansion if he wanted to. Her father always wanted her to come tag along on one of his ships, but she hated ships with a passion, which was his fault to begin with. Sawyer was practically on her own.

When her father found out her renowned talent, he constantly sent her to talent shows on the ship he worked on, where she would always end up in first place. Even if she loved her guitar, she didn't exactly like sharing that love with the world.

So Sawyer quickly got tired of her dad constantly praising her whenever he had the time to be back home. Being honest with herself, sometimes she wished that she never knew how to play.

Now her dad took it too far and really angered her. He took Sawyer out of school in the middle of her junior year and made her transfer to this talent boarding school all the way in Florida.

"You are going to be late for your flight! Hurry up and pack your guitar, your things have already been sent to Sweet Amoris Academy," her dad rushed her to get a move on. "Why are you even sending me across the country just to go to some dumbass talent school? What's wrong going to school here," Sawyer huffed as she placed her guitar in her backpack case and threw her iPod into her purse.

"You have a gift, Sawyer. Why can't you realize that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Yes I know how to play guitar, but I'm not that good."

"You're in-denial, why don't you want to show your talent to the world?"

Sawyer shot her dad a sharp glare. "Maybe because I rather not get drunk on the spotlight. I'd rather enclose myself in my room and listen to Romeo Iglesias on my iPod while playing my guitar."

Sawyer's dad flinched a little, not knowing how his daughter felt. She really didn't want to do this. She was being forced into something that would not make her happy. "But it cannot be helped," Sawyer sighed. "You already spent so much on the tuition and plane ticket, I might as well go." The girl heaved her guitar case on her back and strapped it to herself.

"That's the spirit," her dad smiled as he lead her out the door.

Traveling from California to Florida was hectic. It took so long to get to the first stop and it would probably take forever to get to the destination. Sawyer was not very fond of airplanes, but she would rather fly in a plane than ride on a ship. From how much she had to spend with her father on a cruise ship, she eventually got disgusted with anything that looked like a boat.

After hours being stuck up in the air, Sawyer eventually got air sick and thanked God whenever she finally landed in Florida. She was kinda shocked to see a person holding a sign that said "Sawyer Stuart" at the bottom of the escalators. She sighed to herself and wished that her dad didn't have to spend so much to even rent her a get her a driver to the school dorms.

Surprisingly enough, he even rented her out a dorm room that was big enough to hold an entire family. It was so nice and so fancy, it literally made her gag a bit.

"Why the hell is he going this far?! A regular dorm room would've been okay!"

Sawyer noticed that all that she owned was already placed out for her. Her favorite Hello Kitty bed sheets were already placed neatly on a queen sized bed. Her guitar stand was next to her bed where she would always place it. Across the room was a shelf of her favorite manga books that she owned. Not only they were placed on the shelves nicely, they were in order by the last name of the mangaka (manga author). The walls were painted of her favorite color, blue, and all of her clothes were hung neatly in the walk in closet next to the bathroom door.

What she didn't really expect was to find a kitchen in the same room as her bed.

If that wasn't expensive, then she didn't know what was.

She slumped on one of the couches and sighed. "I never asked any of this," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>As the morning sun raised on a brand new day, the rays of the sun gleamed through the blinds of a balcony door, shining over the slim figure of a 17 year old girl. Her eyelids flickered open to the sunlight and she brought herself up to sit on the edge of the bed to stretch her arms ouch above her head.<p>

Looking at the time at the digital clock above her TV, she still had 31 minutes before school was about to start. "From what dad told me, I believe he said that this school had no dress-code." Sawyer yawned and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. Deciding to take a shower, Sawyer nearly fell over in her towel when she saw that her bathroom had marble tiling and a tub big enough for five people. "This is going overboard," she thought while trying not to cringe.

When deciding her attire, Sawyer was not big on being fashionable. If she had t-shirts and jeans, she was set for life. Looking back up on the clock, she had noticed that she took too long in the shower. "Shit, only 12 minutes left."

Rushing through her closet, she quickly pulled out black washed out jeans, a t-shirt that had Inuyasha on it, black socks, and blue Rocketdog sneakers and slipped them on. "I don't have time for breakfast right now," she said as she picked up her guitar-case and black leather half-jacket. Checking that she got all she needed, she walked right out of the door and shut it behind her.

Since she had gotten her class schedule before moving into her dorm, she knew where her first class was. After locking on to her target destination, she ran like the wind so she wouldn't be late. For a girl who was realistic, she was actually pretty reckless. For example, running; she would be oblivious to others or what else is around her. So if she were to bump into someone, she wold be falling on top of them.

And when I mean that is... actually right now.

Sawyer met a pair of gray eyes full of shock and collided to the chest of a red t-shirt. She sprawled forward on top of this person before she could even have the chance to slow herself down.

"AGGHHHHHHH," both of them yelled at the same time as they hit the floor.

Luckily her guitar-case didn't go flying off of her and hitting the person in the head.

Sawyer picked herself up and rubbed her aching temples and hissed stinging pain. "Hey, you're heavy! Get off," the person yelled at her angrily. Sawyer jerked in surprise to the angry voice and looked down to see where the voice came from. Observing the pedestrian she happened to run into, this person happened to be a man, but not like any other. He was a student of this school just like her. He wore an attire that was similar to hers, a t-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket, and sneakers. But the odd thing about him was, his hair was unnaturally bright red.

Though from his appearance so far, he looked kind of like a badass; she couldn't judge his looks just yet without seeing his face.

"I said get off! Are you deaf?!"

"Ahhhh!" Sawyer jumped up on her feet in surprise."I'm soooo sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," Sawyer held out a helping hand while her cheeks were dusty red from making a fool out of herself.

"What the hell was that for," the man looked up, revealing his face.

Not knowing if it was a coincidence or not, Sawyer swore she felt a lightning strike between them as soon as their eyes met. Both of them froze for a second as they caught each others eyes. It was kind of like love at first sight, but more like an initial attraction.

They both stared at each other for a minute on end and neither one of them could think of anything to say.

"Wow," Sawyer said and broke the silence. "You're kinda hot," she finished bluntly, not realizing one-hundred percent of what she just said.

"Pffft," the guy chuckled in amusement.

"I'm guessing you're new," he said as he got up to wipe the back of his jeans off.

"Yeah... I'm new. Since you're here, can you show me where class A would be?"

The boy frowned, as if she had said something he didn't want to hear.

"Not really, but what would I get in return?"

Sawyer raised in eyebrow in question of his little remark. "The honor of being in my presence..?" Sawyer had said, but really unsure of herself.

"Haha, you're pretty interesting for a chick," he smirked at her. "But for an interesting chick, you're pretty damn heavy," he spat out.

The wheels turned in Sawyer's mind, trying to comprehend what just happened. When it clicked in to her mind that he had insulted her, she felt a wave of anger build up in the throbbing vein in her forehead. _'What the hell..,'_ was all she could think. The initial attraction she had for him suddenly faded and the feelings of being outright disgusted flowed through her instead.

Sawyer placed her hands on her hips, in a ready stance for verbal war. "Excuse me? I have a name, and it's Sawyer. And if I'm so heavy to you, maybe you should lift more weights."

The red-head flinched to her comeback. "Are you calling me weak, Miss 'Sawyer'?"

Sawyer just rolled her eyes, it was his fault for insulting her. "Oooooh no," Sawyer began to taunt him. "I'm just saying that your muscles are probably crying."

He looked at her in a sort of a weird-angry way, but his smirk rose back to his lips. "Muscles? If you want to see muscles, I can show you any time," he shot back at her with a flirtatious wink.

Sawyer was completely flabbergasted, she had never heard a person say that to her before, especially a guy like him. It was like he was flirting with her. Because of that, her face turned red in embarrassment and her expression became so confused. "S...shut up! I can go on with life without that," she stuck her tongue at him like a child, stuttering with that as well.

"Hahahahaha," the red-head laughed into one of his hands. "You're just like a little kid," he added.

"I s..said shut up!" Sawyer felt like a fool, this was the first time someone was ever capable of going against her in wits and words. "Haha, fine fine. I'll show you since you just made my day," the guy said to her, still with that devilish, handsome smirk on his face.

"Hmph...," Sawyer crossed her arms against her chest. "Thanks.. I guess. Can I at least know your name?"

The guy stood there for a moment and thought about it. "Nah, I think you can live without it."

Another vein throbbed in Sawyer's neck while she tried to hold herself back from biting her own tongue.

_'You jackass.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Primadonna Bore

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Two: Primadonna Bore

"Are you gonna go in there or not," the red-head boy said to Sawyer as he was getting angry.

"Not until you tell me your name, I hate it when I tell someone my name, but they don't tell me their's."

"I told you that you don't need to know it! Just go in the damn classroom already!"

He was nice enough to do something as showing a young maiden to her classroom, but he still refused to tell her his name, which was sort of pissing her off.

"Fine, I'll go in," she said giving him a carefree expression. "But I guess I'll just have to call you 'Jackass' for the rest of the year," Sawyer huffed and went to grab the door handle. "You're bluffing," the guy spat out, not believing a word she was saying.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Oh well, thank you for showing me to my class, Jackass."

The guy flinched in bewilderment before Sawyer opened the door and went inside and he followed behind. "Um, why are you following me?"

"Don't feel all flattered, princess, this is my class too," he walked on by and slipped into his seat a few rows to the middle of the classroom.

All eyes were on her as soon as she stepped into the room. Sawyer didn't know if it was just actually a natural reflex to look in the direction of a sudden sound, or the fact she was a new face._  
><em>

Breaking the silence, a random person coughed in disgust.

"I can't believe she thinks that is wearable. An anime shirt? Eww," a stuck up blonde said out loud to her friends, obviously sounding jealous (from walking in with the red-head) and wanting attention. "I'm Asian and I even think that kind of stuff is gross," her Asian friend said back while putting on lipstick. The brunette beside them, didn't really care. She just sat there with a blank look on her face and nodded her head as if she was listening.

While walking passed them to the front of the class for a new student introduction, Sawyer could feel their gaze burning into the back of her head. She turned really quick to look at the three girls, and as soon as she caught the blonde's eyes, Sawyer opened her mouth to get her attention. "Hey blondie," Sawyer said as she held up her hand and flicked the girl off. "If you are so quick to judge me without knowing me. I suppose you should go get yourself checked before acting like a jealous bitch."

There were gasps all over the room and bursts of laughter echoed off of the walls in waves. The blonde girl felt completely humiliated and cursed at the new girl under her breath,"I can't believe that bitch just made a fool of me." In the corner of her eye, Sawyer saw the red-head guy holding his mouth from laughing too hard. "You really have guts, princess," he said to himself.

As soon as Sawyer made it to the front, she realized how huge the classroom looked. The front of the class was basically a small stage with guitar stands, a drum set, and a keyboard.

She looked to the teacher and noticed that she already made a 'great' impression of herself. Not only he crossed his arms in a displeased manner, but you could see his eyes turn red. "I know you're new Ms. Stuart, but please refrain from vulgarity," he said, clearly having a vein popping up on his forehead.

Sawyer felt the anger burning off of her new teacher and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry teacher, I just don't respect people who don't respect me. They say to treat others how you want to be treated. Blondie didn't have any respect for me, so why should I show her any respect?"

The teacher sighed in defeat. "I guess you make a good point Ms. Stuart, but please don't do it so much."

"Yes Mr. Demoss," she replied.

Once the laughter died down, Mr. Demoss got up to his podium and waved all the attention to him.

"Okay class, this is our new transfer student. If you will Ms. Stuart please introduce yourself and what talent you have."

Sawyer looked out to the crowd of students and felt kinda nervous being in front of such a large group of people. "Umm... hi, my name is Sawyer Stuart. I came here from California to study more into music. My talent is the electric guitar, I have known how to play since I was really young. I hope (my dad hopes) to be in a band some day living off of my love for the guitar," Sawyer said, half of what she was saying was pretty much lying out of her ass.

"Pssshhh yeah right, I bet you just came here hoping to get noticed. I bet you don't even know how to play the guitar," the blonde girl spoke up again, trying to get revenge back at Sawyer.

"Trying to call me a poser?" Sawyer lifted an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter?"

Sawyer sighed and started to unzip her guitar case. "May I?" Sawyer lifted up the amp cord and looked at her new teacher.

"Go ahead," Mr. Demoss said to her, already tired of trying to be a teacher when he barely even started class. Sawyer nonchalantly plugged in the cord and slowly pulled out her blue fender that was engraved with a red rose on the body just below the bridge. A few gasps were heard, even the teacher so much choked on air from surprise.

"What? Something wrong with the guitar," Sawyer questioned her new teacher. He seriously looked dumbfounded, as if he saw hell itself. "No... no.., go ahead and play," he shooed at her to start.

"Okay then?" Sawyer wondered what had gotten into them. It scared her for a second when everyone gasped at the same time. Looking down at her guitar, she hummed a few chords as she tweaked the tuning pegs and strummed the strings all at once to enhance a beautiful melody echoing the room.

"Will you hurry it up already," the blonde girl impatiently spat out. "Hey, primadonna bitch, will you please do everyone a favor and shut your little ass trap." Much to everyone's surprise, the red-head, aka Jackass, took a turn of his own and got miss blonde face to flush red with anger and humiliation.

"Castiel, watch yourself. Amber, please be quiet," Mr. Demoss sighed as he felt his temples aching.

_'So his name is Castiel...' _

Giggles were heard once more in the spacious room and the noise died down to where Sawyer could only hear the sound of the breath she took. Sawyer placed her fingers on a few frets and started to play a soothing tune that could make you imagine a field of flowers. That also took a turn of it's own when Sawyer's fingers stopped for a few seconds then slid to the inner frets. Picking up the pace, she vibrated each string with every fret she pressed down. Sawyer went even faster and practically started to shred the strings like a professional guitar player. Her right hand picked at the strings like lightning while her left hand was sliding up and down from the strings on the neck of the guitar.

Though Sawyer did not notice, Mr. Demoss and Amber's jaw dropped open in shock. The rest of the class just stared in awe, while Castiel was caught off guard, but he quietly watched as if he was really intrigued. Sawyer's guitar ballad came to an end and she smiled with amusement at Amber and she whispered, "Don't underestimate me, primadonna bore."

As if Amber could read lips, she threw a tantrum and stormed out of the classroom with her two minions following behind.

Castiel's friend, who was sitting next to him, saw Castiel in deep thought. Castiel's friend had a strange taste in Victorian goth and had his hair colored in a way it looked like his hair was really silver dipped in black. As Castiel's best friend, of course he cared for him. He had never seen Castiel this engrossed in anyone before. Though he was worried about what he was thinking about, he was also very riveted to Castiel's sudden change in posture.

"Is there something wrong Castiel?"

"Mmm," Castiel only put so much effort in responding. "Castiel...," his friend nudged him in the side.

He hitched his voice in the sudden sharp of pain to his abdomen. "Jeez, sorry Lysander, okay?"

"Then tell me what you're thinking now."

Castiel brought his eye level to meet Lysander's abnormal colored eyes.

"That girl, she doesn't know what she is or who she is."

"What are you talking about? Is it because of that guitar?"

Castiel paused for a few minutes and returned his gaze back to Sawyer who was being praised by Mr. Demoss.

"Whoever knew that girl got a hold of the Blue Rose."

Lysander became confused, his puzzlement gave Castiel a straight-way answer that he did not understand.

"Lysander, I think I just found something interesting."


	3. Chapter 3: Anemia

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Three: Anemia

"Ms. Stuart, since Castiel seems so familiar with you, you can sit in the empty seat next to him."

"Ehhh," Sawyer stared at Mr. Demoss all wide eyed. "And he can show you around school any time after class," Mr. Demoss said even louder on purpose for Castiel to hear.

"Tchh," Castiel click his tongue, sounding extremely displeased. "Sorry teach, I don't chaperone little girls," Castiel glared at the music teacher hoping his stare would burn a hole into his forehead.

"If you do, I'll forget all those times you decided to come to school but not come to class," Mr. Demoss stopped and fixed his glasses towards his rebellious student.

"What if I don't?"

"If you don't, I can always slip a word to the principal and have you suspended. That wouldn't look good for you, would it?"

Castiel cursed under his breath and leaned back in his chair. "Dammit, fine. I'll babysit the little girl."

_'I'm guessing he already doesn't like me,' _Sawyer thought as she got her guitar back in the case and made her way to her new seat. When she sat down, Castiel acted as if she was thin air, like she wasn't there at all.

"So your name is Castiel," Sawyer started, but Castiel payed no attention to her. "Unless you like 'Jackass' better."

Castiel grumbled in annoyance, "I don't give a slightest damn what you call me." He glanced at her brown eyes for a split second and huffed his attention elsewhere.

"Alright Jackass, I don't see why you hate me so much."

An odd silence seeped between them, it was nerve wracking, but Sawyer didn't seem to mind it at all. "I hate everyone," Castiel started. "So don't get so cocky because I was being nice, but..."

_'But?' _Sawyer unconsciously glanced at Castiel, waiting for him to finish. "I thought it was funny how you told primadonna off. You aren't bad with guitar solos either."

"So you hate me so much that you think I'm okay?" Sawyer asked confusingly, raising one of her eyebrows. "Precisely," Castiel answered without no comeback.

"You don't make sense," Sawyer smiled a bit and giggled. _'He's a Jackass, but his sarcasm is kinda cute.'_

"What's so funny?" Castiel felt a small vein pop up on his temple. "I know I just met you, but you can be cute when you're sarcastic."

"Cute?!" Castiel exclaimed in surprise. Lysander, who was on the other side of Castiel, tried to hide his laugh behind his hand. "Yes cute, you act all badass, but your sarcasm just shows how cute you can be too."

Castiel looked at her, baffled by her delirious assumption. She was the first girl to ever call him cute, but just because of that, Castiel couldn't help but take it to the heart a little bit. He didn't want to show that, so he just smirked. "I'm not cute, a man should not be called cute."

"Psssh, if you say so," Sawyer laughed and turned her attention to the front. Time passed through the class with Sawyer staring at the clock, waiting for the time to strike at 11:00. She never had a class so long before. She loved music, but why was this class so boring? No wonder Castiel wanted to skip class all the time. She looked at him in the corner of her eye and saw that he had his head down on his desk, as if he was trying to sleep.

"Psst hey," someone called from behind Sawyer. Sawyer didn't pay attention to the girl calling behind her. "Pssst, hey Sawyer. It's Sawyer right?" Sawyer flinch as she snapped back to reality. She quickly looked behind her and meet eyes of a silver haired beauty who was waving at her sheepishly. The girl seemed to like goth too, but she looked more fashionable than Amber, and a better sense of fashion to add to that. "And you would be?" Sawyer rubbed her eyes to wake herself up from the drowsiness.

"It's Rosalya, Rosalya Howl."

"And what do I owe the fine pleasure of this conversation," Sawyer said, trying to sound all smart in front of someone she didn't know. "I just thought it was really cool how you stood up to Amber like that and how you did that solo."

Sawyer smiled, happy that she was finally able to meet someone nice and who was a girl. She didn't mind Castiel, but she wished that should could've met this girl first.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it."

"It's no problem. By the way, how did you get that legendary guitar? I was surprised you even possessed such a legendary artifact in the music industry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your guitar, you don't know about it?"

"No..?"

"Well you ha-," Rosalya started before someone cut her off. "Hey, be quiet, I'm trying to catch some Z's." As expect, it was Castiel mouthing off at the two, as if he didn't want the conversation to go any further than that.

"This has nothing to do with you, jerk," Rosalya bit his head off. "Besides, shouldn't you be trying to catch some Z's in your dorm room, not in class?"

"What I do has nothing to do with you," Castiel mouthed back at her.

"Just like how MY conversation with the new girl has nothing to do with you either."

Castiel growled like an angered dog being toyed with. "You know what, screw off. I'm going to the roof to sleep," Castiel stood up and kicked his chair out of the way. He immediately got the class's attention as he walked to the door. "Wait, aren't you suppose to help show me around?" Sawyer talked after him.

"Get someone else to do that shit for you. I'm not someone who chaperons little girls with flat chests like an ironing board."

"What?!" Sawyer looked down at her chest and realized herself that she didn't exactly have a blessed chest like most girls. _'Why was he looking at my chest! That jerk!'_

"Castiel Iglesias, you aren't excused from class," Mr. Demoss demanded him to stay.

"Sorry teach, not going to stay," Castiel waved off as he exited the room. Mr. Demoss sighed in defeat, he was use to this kind of stuff from him. He practically didn't care anymore what Castiel did.

Sawyer gripped her hand and decided to let this slide. She inhaled and exhaled before she was about to do something she regretted. "Hey, don't take it too personal. He's normally like that," Lysander spoke to her after seeing her knuckles turn white. "Why are you friends with someone like that," Sawyer exhaled the rest of her frustration out of her mind.

"I ask myself that sometimes, but once you get to really know him. He's actually a softie."

"I beg to differ," Sawyer pouted, not pleased with his choice of words. "Trust me, and he's pretty good at the guitar too. I think that's why he really spoke to you at all because you have a talent that is the same as his."

"Hypocritical don't you think?" Sawyer sighed once more. "Auggh I'm sorry, this is just my first day, and I've already made a few enemies."

"Is Castiel one of them?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Lysander hummed a bit before he could respond to her question. "From the way Castiel speaks to you, I say you have nothing to worry about being an enemy to him."

Sawyer wide eyed Lysander as if she didn't hear him correctly. "You mean he treats people he doesn't like even worse?"

"You could say that," Lysander looked back to the front. "By the way, the name's Lysander."

"Ohh... nice to meet you Lysander," Saywer responded awkwardly as the conversation came to an end.

* * *

><p>Class ended in such slow time, Sawyer thought her brain was going to die of boredom. It became lunch time and Sawyer groaned when she realized she had left her wallet at the dorm. <em>'Mother of God, I'm so hungry.'<em>

She was excused from the next class, because there was only two classes for the day. And since the first class was the longest, she was allowed to roam the campus to learn her way around. Sawyer didn't know how to get around, but it was pretty obvious how to get to the roof. Remembering the events from earlier, Castiel had said he was going to the roof to nap. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

There was one lone flight of stairs that had the sign "Roof" nailed above it. It was very obvious and she didn't need help for that.

After climbing the stairs, Sawyer grabbed hold of the door knob and twisted it slowly open, hoping not to make any noise. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to be up here.

All alone, a familiar cherry head was up against the wall with his eyes closed and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "No wonder he smelled of smoke," Sawyer said to herself quietly and she held her nose for precautions.

"You know smoking is bad for you," Sawyer stood over him, holding her nose.

"Why would you care and what do you want," Castiel irritatingly opened his eyes to meet brown orbs. "Why are you holding your nose like a retard?"

"Because I have sensitive sinuses and I'm anemic," Sawyer said, her voice sounding muffled from her holding her nostrils.

"Are you stupid? What does anemia have to do with sinuses?"

"And why do you care," Sawyer said right back at him.

"I don't, so go away," Castiel said and put the cigarette back in between his lips. Sawyer felt all the blood rush to her head in at a very fast pace. She was on the edge from snapping.

"Weren't you suppose to help me look around today? What is with you and your edgy attitude?"

Castiel's eyes snapped open furiously like he was getting ready to snap as well. "You know what? I hate girls who make dumb assumptions of someone who they just met. You don't know shit about me and I changed my mind to help you at all, because I never liked you from the start. This morning, you practically ran over me with that heavy body and flat chest of yours. So I suggest you take a hike and leave me the hell alone, princess. I've pretty much had enough of you today."

"That's it," Sawyer huffed her final straw. With all her guts, she snatched the cigarette with her free hand and walked over to the gate that trailed of the edge of the roof.

"Hey! You have no right, bitch," Castiel angrily went after her. Before Sawyer could toss the cigar over the edge, Castiel grabbed her arm that was holding her nose and her heart suddenly skipped when she felt Castiel's breath so close to her face.

She stopped in her tracks and saw how close Castiel was to her. She never once stood so close to someone of the opposite sex, especially one that had good looks like him. Sawyer felt like stone and Castiel was Medusa, right after she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Little girl, you better hand that back before you regret it."

Not paying a mind of attention to him, she somehow got mesmerized by his gray eyes and forgotten how she got mad at all. Then she completely forgot what was going to happen to her next after inhaling a tiny once of cigar smoke.

She felt red liquid pour down and out of her nostrils and Castiel was taken aback and looked a little surprised. "What the hell?! Are you alright? Your nose is pouring blood," Castiel pointed at her face with such a concerned expression. He felt his wave of rage dissipate as soon as Sawyer's nose started bleeding. He also had forgotten why he was even mad.

Sawyer brought her fingers up to her face and touched the blood that was soaking her skin. She met eye level with her hand, and her heart nearly died when she saw the blood. Sawyer dropped the cigarette out of her hand and looked at Castiel, feeling seriously dizzy. "Castiel... please catch me," Sawyer spoke out of breath and collapsed right in front of him.

"Sawyer! Hey! Are you alright?! Answer me!" Castiel caught her in time before she hit the concrete. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her to wake up. When there was no response, he had no other choice but to wipe the blood with his jacket and lift her up like a princess in his arms.

"Shit, so this is what she meant," Castiel cursed from left to right, with his heart beating right out of his chest. This scared the daylight out of him, and without thinking twice, Castiel ran down the stairs to the nurse's office, like a bat out of hell.

_'Little girl, what the hell am I going to do with you?!'_


	4. Chapter 4: Troublemaker

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Four: Troublemaker

While sitting in a chair beside a comatose girl, Castiel's raging thoughts restrained him from getting any sleep. He felt responsible for Sawyer collapsing, so he felt obligated to at least be there when she wakes up and apologize to her. Who knew she had such a health condition, he just met her. First there was her running into him, then it was her collapsing from a bloody nose, all because of a cigarette. After rushing her to the nurse's office at school, the nurse took her vitals and came to the conclusion that her blood pressure was low and her temperature was dropping. She thought it would be best to take her to the emergency room.

It had been about a day, twenty-nine hours to be exact, I guess that would be more than a day wouldn't it? During this period of time, Sawyer had been unconscious for more than twenty-four hours. Though she was just really sleeping, the doctor did clarify that it wasn't a self-induced coma. Her blood levels were so low that even a nose bleed could trigger her anemia attack. So he gave her a blood transfusion and an IV.

Castiel couldn't help but replay the scene in his mind as if it were just a bad dream. It shocked him so much that it might actually cause him to think differently about smoking.

_'Why am I here? She's just a silly little girl I just met. She's matches my sarcasm, she knows how to fight back, and she's so damn persistent.'_

He started to recuperate his thoughts, even though it wasn't working out as much as he imagined.

_'It's her fault that she's here. She should've known better than to take the cigarette if she knew that this would happen.'_

Castiel rubbed his face frantically to regain control of his thoughts, but he couldn't help but to be really worried about Sawyer.

_'Then why did I help her at all. Why have I become so interested in this little girl all because she has the Blue Rose.'_

He began to groan, realizing his failure in not being able to control what he was thinking.

"Aghhh," a small painful moan escaped into the air. It startled Castiel a bit, for he didn't expect that to happen. He stood up to the edge of the bed and patted the girl's hand. "Hey, are you alright," he asked, hoping she would answer.

"Cas.. tiel?" Sawyer slowly opened her eyes, hitching her voice when the light blinded her adjusting pupils. "You gave me quite a fright, collapsing and all that."

Sawyer stood up in her hospital bed, being oblivious to the IV fluid running through her hand. She rubbed her eyes, trying to regain more of her sight.

"I'm really sorry for putting you through that. I feel really bad that I put a complete stranger through that kind of experience."

Not wanting to say it was her fault, although it really was, Castiel swallowed his pride like a man and began to speak. "Look, it's no big deal. I'm just glad you're alright. You would've done the same if I were in your shoes."

"But still, you barely even know me," Sawyer responded, felt genuinely guilty for Castiel putting up with her.

"I can't say that anymore y'know? Just by the first day, I already learned some things about you. Not a lot, but enough to say that we aren't strangers," Castiel spoke softly, thinking about how much Sawyer's head must hurt.

"So does that mean we're friends or something?" Sawyer really looked like she was glowing with hope. She's in a new city with no friends or family to help her. She was hoping, even if it was him, to at least make a new friend.

Castiel felt sweat seep through his skin at his palms, feeling the nervousness whacking him in the brain. "You know, with all the shit you put me through, you really expect me to become your friend right off the bat?"

The last shard of hope that glimmered in Sawyer's eyes quickly faded. She never felt this kind of depression before. "I was hoping, but if you don't want to. It really wouldn't matter."

Castiel brushed his bangs back with his hands like he was forced to make a strong decision. He saw the depressed look in her eyes even if she didn't notice it herself. She was an easy book to read.

"I can't say I hate you, princess. I really can't say I like you either. But for some reason, I talk to you as if you were a friend. So I guess we are friends."

Sawyer's frown grew into a huge smile. The radiance of happiness to finally make a friend, was really engulfing her.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Castiel didn't feel comfortable why she was smiling at him.

"Thank you Castiel, I'm really happy to make a new friend," Sawyer continued to smile as much as her heart pleased. Castiel unknowingly gazed at her, caught into the moment by her smile. For some reason, it felt warm and it didn't feel bad at all. Heat rose to Castiel's cheeks, and he didn't notice he was blushing till Sawyer caught him in the act.

"Why are your cheeks red, Castiel," she asked him with an innocent expression. Castiel gasped and turned his face away to possess his normal stature.

"My cheek aren't red!"

"Yes they are! Do you have a fever or something?"

Castiel clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, starting to get irritated.

"You know what, shut up and get some rest, you troublemaker. Don't expect me to do this kind of stuff for you again," he huffed in such a nettled manner and sat back down in the chair, crossing his arms and trying to pretend he wasn't paying attention.

Sawyer shook her head and lied back down, pulling her sheets back over her body.

"Hey Castiel," Sawyer called out to him once again. "What do you want now," he groaned.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. I know we just met and we haven't exactly made good impression on each other, but you aren't so much of a bad guy after all."

Castiel's face softened, he actually felt touched for once since they've met. He unexpectedly smiled at her and patted at her head.

"Don't mention it, princess. Just get some rest. I'll let the doctor know you've woken up. I'll leave when I need to," he reassured her.

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed since Sawyer's anemia trip up, and she eventually found her way around the campus without Castiel's help, because he still refused to help her, even after her little mishap. The day after that incident, Sawyer began to notice that every class she had with Castiel, he would not show up, as if he was avoiding her on purpose. But it really wasn't that surprising for him to skip so many classes. Lately, other students who would walk by Sawyer would whisper things behind her back. She caught a few insults here and there, and even had to deal with some people trying to trip her. Much to her displeasure, Amber had seen Castiel rushing to the nurse's office with Sawyer in his arms. She swore to herself that she would ruin Sawyer and make her wish she never came here. Along the lines of being bullied and making friends, Sawyer developed a few friendships with Rosalya and Lysander, but Castiel would stay out of sight from her. She wondered why he was avoiding her even though they had become friends. She found that sort of strange.<p>

"I told you he could be a big softie when he wants to," Lysander said as he sat down with his lunch tray. "That really gave me a shock though, Castiel staying with you at the hospital till you got better? That's really unbelievable," Rosalya retorted as she dug her fork into her salad. "That's the tenth time you have said that," Sawyer sat down, eyeing her spaghetti as if it was her new prey. "I know, but I still can't get over it," Rosalya laughed as she munched her food down.

"I would have to agree," some unfamiliar voice butted into the conversation. Lysander and Rosalya looked up to see who it was. "Oh hey Iris," Rosalya greeted the young girl. Sawyer twisted her body around to meet this mysterious Iris, with a fork and a spaghetti noodle hanging out of her mouth. Iris was a very pretty red-head, the natural red-head, nothing like Castiel's red hair. Her eyes shined like the light blue sky and her hair was braided off to the side on her shoulder. She gave out a friendly aura, something that you can just walk up to.

"Nice to meet the famous Sawyer Stuart. I saw what you did in music class a few weeks ago. I just didn't really have the guts to come over and commend you till now."

"You aren't known to be shy Iris," Rosalya giggled.

"I know, but with all the bad rumors going around. It kinda left an awkward aura around her. Mind if I sit here?"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow and swallowed the spaghetti in her mouth. "Go ahead," she smiled inwardly, trying not to look weird enough as it is.

"What rumors have you heard," Sawyer asked Iris as she spinned another round of spaghetti with her fork. "There's a rumor going around that Sawyer is a man stealing show off."

Sawyer choked a bit and hit her chest for her food to go down. That rumor was really different from the other she has heard. "Whose man did I steal?! I've barely talked to any guys since I came here, other than Lysander and Castiel."

Lysander coughed as if she were insulting him. "No offense Lysander."

"None taken," Lysander replied.

"But seriously, whose man did I steal?" She stabbed the innocent spaghetti with all her fork fury. "Isn't it pretty obvious," Rosalya said as she placed her fork down. "Amber has a thing for Castiel," she finished with a spurned assertion. Once again, Sawyer gagged on her food.

_'I did not see that coming.'_

"She must've seen Castiel carry you to the nurse and got the wrong idea," Iris added to the statement.

"You know about that too?" Sawyer felt her cheeks rise in temperature.

_'She's blushing,'_ Lysander, Rosalya, and Iris all thought at once.

"Sawyer, the whole school knows about it. I saw it myself. It was lunch time and you would have to pass by the cafeteria to get to the nurse," Rosalya smiled in amusement, as if she was enjoying the blushed look spreading on Sawyer's cheeks.

"Agggh," Sawyer complained as she pushed her food away. "That's so embarrassing," she knocked her head down to the table with an intense force.

"I'm guessing that's why Castiel hadn't bothered to talk to me since then. He must've heard the rumors too," Sawyer grumbled to herself, feeling guilty over the charade.

"Hey, don't put yourself down. It's not your fault," Iris patted Sawyer on the back. "Castiel doesn't exactly have a good reputation around here. And even if you two do get together, I'll support you one-hundred percent," Iris smiled reassuringly.

"Like that will happen in a million years. I don't like Castiel that way," Sawyer said with her head still down.

"Not now, but maybe you will sooner or later. You guys hit it off as friends on the first day," Rosalya chuckled again, enjoying the fact she was teasing her new friend.

"I really beg to differ," Sawyer said as she raised her head back up and rubbed at the red mark on her forehead.

"You should probably confront Castiel about this," Lysander said. "He should be at school. I talked to him this morning. He must be on the roof again."

"I don't think that such a goo-," Sawyer started but she was cut off. "That a great idea! If you confront him about this, maybe it'll ease off the misunderstanding," Iris said cheerfully.

"Wouldn't it be the other way around," Sawyer looked at them three as if they were stupid. "Trust me, I know Castiel," Lysander said out loud after swallowing a spoonful of his yogurt.

"Urrgh, fine. I'll look for him," Sawyer grumbled once again and picked up her guitar case and threw her lunch away. "This is going to be fun, I can see those two hitting it off," Rosalya chuckled once more and took a bite out of her salad.

"Well, oddly enough, I do agree. Sawyer and Castiel would look good together," Iris chuckled along with Rosalya.

"Aren't we kind of rushing things a bit," Lysander said against the idea. "They just became friends, we don't even know if they'll fall for each other."

Rosalya pouted with the fork in her mouth. "You're such a party pooper, Lysander."

"I'm just being realistic," Lysander said, taking a bite of his chicken salad sandwich.

* * *

><p>"He's not on the roof," Saywer groaned to herself as she scaled the lockers with her finger tips. <em>'Then where else could he be?'<em>

She looked at lockers, wondering which one could be Castiel's. Everyone in the school got to decorate the outside of their lockers based on what they liked and what their talent was. Being the newbie, she hadn't gotten around to doing that yet. Truth to be told, she really hasn't even thought about it or even had the heart to do it.

Each locker was a tall locker. Not one of those crappy lockers that had one on top and one on the bottom. The females had light blue lockers and the males had black, considering the school colors were black and blue. They were in a pattern, starting with blue, then black, then blue, then black, you get the drift. On the inside, they were big enough to hold a guitar and several school books, which the shelves were considered to be used for. They had dorms, so Sawyer never figured out why they were assigned lockers too. I guess it was to hold the more important items that the dorms can't be trusted to secure. Nevertheless, Sawyer's locker was the only one that stood out from the crowd and was the easiest to find.

Locker number 216, right across the hallway from the stairs. Just a plain blue locker, with no decorations whatsoever. Sawyer felt the combination on the door of her locker, opening it to put her guitar case inside. She wouldn't need it for the next upcoming class. Looking at the boy's locker next to hers, she didn't realize till now that it was also not decorated, or even used in awhile.

The students were responsible for cleaning their own lockers, so the school can save money, even though they had a lot of money to begin with. It one way a rich kid school could teach the students how to take care of themselves, rather than have something done for them.

Sawyer could tell the black locker wasn't used in awhile, from all the dust that covered the handle and combination key.

_'I wonder if that's his. He doesn't seem to come to class a lot. What a coincidence for it to be right next to_ mine,_' _Sawyer thought before a wooden drumstick came flying at her. She dodges it just in time for it to hit the head of her locker. "What the hell?!"

"Awww too bad, I was hoping that would hit you," a familiar stuck up voice came from behind Sawyer. Sawyer swished her body around, standing in defense to be ready for the next attack. "Amber?!"

"Don't call my name so familiarly, you bitch," Amber hissed with fire built up in her turquoise eyes. Sawyer could tell she was beyond pissed, like she was ready to kill.

"Where are your minions," Sawyer huffed at her, ready to fight.

"Shut up," Amber snarled and threw another wooden drumstick, which Sawyer also dodged.

"Hey, it was your fault to pick on me the first day I transferred here. Just because you're pissed at me for humiliating you in front of the whole class, doesn't mean you can get revenge all you want. That should just tell you to leave me alone," Sawyer glared back at her.

"It's not just about that! You thought that since you were the new girl, you can use Castiel for your leisure. You have no right!"

Sawyer felt sweat drop from her forehead. "Look blondie, Castiel and I are not like that," she wondered if this chick was really clueless.

"Says you! I saw him carry you in his arms weeks ago!"

"Ohhhh I see," Sawyer smirked. "You're the one who started those stupid rumors."

She shook her head and laughed it off. "Look, like I said, him and I are just friends. Don't get your panties in a knot because he helped me when I blacked out."

Amber growled and charged forward at Sawyer. The sound of her high heals clanking to the tile floor, echoed in the hallway, meaning she was about to get more physical.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Amber yelled as she shoved Sawyer to the locker and smacked her in the face, scratching her cheek in the process. "I saw him first! I don't care if you are friends with him."

Amber clenched her teeth so hard, that it felt like the enamel would break. "I spread those rumors, hoping it would get you off track. But no! It didn't do anything, so I had to make the lies more juicy, more entertaining for people to laugh at you behind your back. I wanted you gone and out of here! So when that failed, I waited for the right time to come crush you myself."

"If you wanted to face me, you should've done that a long time ago. Rumors don't do shit to me!" Sawyer pushed Amber back, almost making her stumble to the floor. Sawyer then felt a bit of blood oozing down her skin from the scratch and tried to wipe it off with her hand. _'Damn she has sharp nails.'_

"I'm telling you, we're just friends!"

"You don't get it do you," Amber recollected her balance and came after Sawyer again. Without any warning, she grabs Sawyer by the collar of her shirt and pins her to the lockers.

"I don't care if you're friends with him, don't you ever come near him again," Amber snapped.

"That would be pretty hard since I sit next to him in music class," Sawyer laughed at her, finding it funny that Amber was being ridiculous.

"Shut up, I wish you would've never woken up from your coma!" Amber raised her hand again, ready to smack her deemed rival once more. Not looking away from Amber's enraged eyes, Sawyer gave no sign of fear or remorse in her actions. If she was going to stand up against her, Sawyer couldn't let Amber cut her down.

"Woah there primadonna, not so fast." Just in time, someone catches Amber by wrist before she got ready to swing. Amber turned her head around and was completely flabbergasted to see who it was.

"Castiel!" Sawyer yelled in revelation.

"Who else do you think it was," Castiel said, letting go of Amber and pulling Sawyer to him, with one arm wrapped around her waist. "Now what do you think you are doing to my girlfriend," Castiel frowned at the blonde girl.

"Girlfriend?!" Amber and Sawyer screeched at the same time, with both of their faces were completely flushed. Amber's was out of rage and Sawyer's was out of bewilderment, confusion, and embarrassment mixed together.

"Since when did I become your girlfriend?!" Sawyer's thoughts were utterly jumbled in ways she couldn't express. Castiel looked down at her with a handsome smirk. He placed one finger against her lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Hush now babe, let the man do the talking."

Ohhh she was so tempted to bite the shit out of him.

"When DID she become your girlfriend, she just said that you two were just friends," Amber barked at him, pointing at Sawyer at the same time.

"That doesn't matter," Castiel began. "All I know is that if you hurt her again, you'll be pretty damn sorry," Castiel scowled, but at the same time, presenting her a malignant grin. If looks could kill, Amber would've dropped dead at that very second.

The mademoiselle screamed inwardly with vexation, and stomped away, looking like she was ready to ball her eyes out.

Waiting for Amber to turn the corner, Castiel unwrapped his arm from Sawyer and took his finger away from her lips, because he felt like she was going to bite him at any second.

"Girlfriend, Castiel?!"

"You're welcome," Castiel responded back sarcastically.

"You probably just made my situation worse now," Sawyer grumbled at him.

"I only said that to save your ass, AGAIN."

"But why did you say THAT," Sawyer rubbed her face to dissipate her flustered cheeks and to regain control over her thoughts.

"It was the only quick thinking I could think of. Besides, who would want to be romantically involved with an ironing-board like you," Castiel spat out, before receiving a small blow to the stomach by Sawyer's elbow. "Ouch, what was that for?"

After hearing him say that, Sawyer couldn't deny the fact that she felt a little hurt from what he said.

"And who would want to be your girlfriend with your flat ass."

Castiel mischievously smirked, "You've been looking at my ass?"

"Just like you've been looking at my boobs," Sawyer recountered him. It caught him aback, but he retorted. "So you're not denying you've been looking at my butt?"

"And you aren't denying that you were looking at my boobs either," Sawyer stuck her tongue out at him like a little kid.

"Pffft, you're such a little girl," Castiel finished, not denying anything. Then he started walking in the other direction. "C'mon slow poke, or I'll leave you behind," Castiel waved at her to catch up.

Sawyer jogged up next to him and performed one of her famous confused pronouncements. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the nurse, duh," Castiel replied. "We need to disinfect and put a band-aid on that scratch."

Sawyer looked away from him and kept her eyes straight forward. "I thought you said you weren't going to help me anymore."

Castiel glanced at her for a second and looked away. "I wasn't helping. No one likes Amber, so I was just pitying you by saving you from her clenches."

"That's the same as helping," Sawyer said to him, making him sound stupid. "You can keep thinking that all you want, princess."

* * *

><p>When they got to the nurse's office, the nurse wasn't anywhere to be found. Sawyer concluded that she might be out for lunch, so there was no choice but for her to bandage her face herself.<p>

"Looks like Nurse Amy took a lunch break," Sawyer said as she walked up to the alcohol swabs, antibiotic, and bandages in the cabinet next to the nurse's desk. "Yeah, I guess," Castiel said in agreement, closing the door behind him.

"Crap, she doesn't have a mirror. How am I suppose to do this?" Sawyer tapped her foot tautly on the floor, a little irritated at the moment.

"Give me that, I'll do it." Castiel snatched the items from Sawyer and pulled up a chair to the student bed. He motioned her to sit down as he patted the cushioned bed in front of him. Sawyer did as he asked and took a seat in where Castiel imprinted his hand on the leather cushion. It was quiet for the past few seconds. Neither of them said a word till Castiel tore open the first packet of an alcohol swab. He brushed Sawyer's black hair out of the way and tucked it behind her ear. She didn't know why he was being so gentle to her. He's so mean to her, but this was the second time he saved her butt. From what she remembered, he said he wasn't going to help her again. So why is he being nice, when he's always acting like such a jackass?

Not preparing herself, Castiel swabs the bloodied scratch and an intense wave of stinging pain registered in her brain. "Ouchsshhhh," Sawyer hissed, wholly unexpecting that.

"Big baby, you should've known that was going to sting."

"You could've warned me first. Shhhhhh," she hissed again after Castiel swabbed at the scratch once more. "And you could've been paying attention other than daydreaming about me," he swabbed again and laughed inwardly when she looked pissed off.

"I was not daydreaming about you," Sawyer spat at him, a little surprised he saw right through her. "Yeah yeah, just let me finish," Castiel said as he opened up the tube of antibiotic ointment and dispersed a pea sized amount on the tip of his finger. Right when he was about to apply it to Sawyer's face, Sawyer opened her mouth to ask something.

"Castiel."

"What do you want?"

_'You could've responded a little bit nicer,' _she thought to herself.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me," she asked the same question like last time.

"Isn't this what friends are suppose to do," Castiel said as he began to smear the ointment on her face, waiting for her response.

"But I mean, why are you being so nice to me when you've only known me for almost a month? "

Castiel stared at her as if she made the most ridiculous question known to man. "Look," Castiel began as he opened up the band-aid. "I'm only nice when I need to be. Just because I am now, doesn't mean I'll be later. Just because I saved your ass twice, doesn't always mean I always will."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Why me? As I see it, I'm the only girl you can tolerate. You aren't nice to everyone, so why the interest in being nice to me?"

Castiel sighed and looked up at her again. He could tell she was searching for an answer on his face somewhere, even in his eyes. "Your guitar," he said bluntly. He didn't even hesitate to answer her or even give her a full sentence.

Sawyer then stared at him, letting the wheels turn in her head while she held her breath. She couldn't exactly comprehend what he just said, but it really wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"You're nice to me because I can play the electric guitar?"

"Yup."

"Hypocritical much?"

"Does it really matter?

"Psssh yeah. It can't be the only reason."

"Well it is, so shut up," Castiel finished and smacked the band-aid on her face without warning. Sawyer yelped from the sudden pain and she rubbed her cheek while a vein started throbbing in her head. _'You didn't have to smack it on, you ass!'_

"Well I'm going to go," Castiel patted her on the head and stood up. "You owe me," he said as he turned around, about to walk to the door. Before Sawyer could think, she dashed her arm out and unconsciously grabbed his wrist, pulling him back and egging him not to leave just yet. "Wait," she said quickly.

"What is it now," Castiel groaned and didn't turn her way. Sawyer licked her dry lips, hesitating to ask. "If you aren't going to say anything, I'll leave."

"Okay okay, I'll ask!"

"Fine," Castiel said as he turned back around and sat back down in the chair. "What's so important that you need to ask, that prevents me from going about my day," Castiel asked pretty harshly, going back to his usual demeanor.

"Well you..." Sawyer looked down, feeling the palms of her hands starting to sweat. _'I need to ask him.'_

"Well I, what?"

"Have... have you heard about the rumors? Are the rumors the reason why I haven't seen you in so long?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms across his chest. "What, did you miss me or something," Castiel snorted.

"Yes! Ever since these rumors started, I haven't seen your face in weeks. Were you avoiding me because of them?"

Castiel jilted back a bit. He didn't expect her so say such an honest answer. He was only joking around when he asked that. It really touched his heart, but he also couldn't help but laugh a little bit from her honesty. "Little girl, I really don't give a rat's ass about the rumors. You know they aren't true, so why be worried?"

"I'm only worried because I don't want to lose a friend," Sawyer cried out a bit, in a serious manner. Castiel could tell she wasn't trying to make a joke or get him to laugh at her. She was seriously concerned and she wanted to know if that was going to affect anything at all. It was like she didn't care if the rumors targeted her, she was only worried if it ruined the friendship they just started. I guess it was time once again that he had to be nice. All the girls he's ever met, he's never met one so honest as she is.

He huffed a big sigh and brushed his bangs back, like that time in the hospital. "Yes I've heard them, but the rumors aren't going to change anything. It isn't the reason why I haven't spoken to you in several weeks. It's nothing personal," Castiel looked at her straight in the eye, to let her know he wasn't lying.

Her eyes softened a bit and she felt a little relieved than she did before. "Then why haven't I seen you since then?"

Castiel didn't respond, it was kind of hard to answer that without revealing anything he had to hide. "To be honest, princess. It really is none of your business."

Sawyer pouted, displeased with Castiel's last answer. _'He doesn't trust me enough yet.'_

The red-head stood up from the chair, getting himself ready to leave. "Is this all you had to ask," he peered at her. Sawyer nodded in response, but was still a little disappointed in not getting the answer she wanted.

"I guess I'll see you later," Sawyer waved goodbye. Taking this as an opening, he thought of something that would rile her up a bit just to get a kick out of her. He looked straight at her, long enough to catch her attention. She questioningly stared back, wondering what he was doing. He grasped at his Winged Skull t-shirt and pulled it back and forth and made Sawyer look utterly confused. He walked to the door and readied himself to open it. "Catch you later, tiny tits," he said and closed the door quickly behind him before a box of band-aids came flying at him.

Enraged by his sarcastic behavior, Sawyer tensed all of her muscles and let out an angry shout. "YOU HAVE TINY TITS, YOU FLAT ASS!"

Outside the door, Castiel felt amused at what he just did, though it didn't make any sense at all. Other people who were in the hall with him, including Lysander, Rosalya, and a blonde guy who looked about the same age, fixed their eyes all on him, which made Castiel feel a little pissed to be stared at.

"What the hell are you f*ckers looking at," Castiel said brusquely. When no one answered him, they slowly looked away, pretending they didn't hear anything. "Thought so," he growled under his breath and walked away.

"Hey Nathaniel, was that all about," Iris asked the blonde guy, when she finally walked in on scene. "I heard all the shouting."

Nathaniel shook his head, "I think I saw something very unusual."

"How so?"

He paused for a bit before answering, "I... I really don't know."


	5. Chapter 5: Where Art Thou Romeo?

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Five: Where Art Thou Romeo?

"Wooooooow, how do you have such a bigger room compared to mine?" Sawyer finally decided after a month of staying at her new boarding school she would invite friends over to her room.

"Isn't your room right next door, Rosa?" Sawyer set her guitar case down next to her bed and took off her leather jacket. "I know, but my room isn't that big compared to yours. Are your parents rich or something?"

Sawyer snickered to Rosalya's amazement, because it reminded her of herself when she thought her dad was spoiling her too much for affording this kind of room.

"Nahhhh, they only work for a ship company," Sawyer rummaged through the fridge and popped open a can of Sprite, completely concealing about her late mother.

"Ohhh, they must get paid well," Rosolya replied quietly, noticing the change in Sawyer's attitude.

"Hey Sawyer, you're a fan of Romeo Iglesias right," Rosalya said, as she jumped on Ashley's bed, staring at the Romeo Iglesias poster above Sawyer's bed.

"Yeah, I've loved his music for almost two years," Sawyer said, when she stumbled into her mini kitchen, making herself a snack. "Why do you ask?"

Rosalya jumped up and down on the Hello Kitty sheets, and landed with face first into a pillow. She lifted her head up giggling and began to smooth out any wrinkles she made on her clothes. "I know it's last minute, but you want to go see him at a free to the public concert held at Gulf Coast Mall tonight? It's not very far from here and it's practically the weekend."

Sawyer's eyes lit up in excitement, though she really wanted to go, she was worried about the assignments she had to do that night. "I don't know, I'm behind in Music History and there's a test next Monday on opera," Sawyer cringed at the thought of opera.

"Come on! It's Friday and we just got out of school. The test is Monday, we have a whole weekend to study," Rosalya begged, faking big eyes of an innocent puppy. Sawyer stared at her friend, whose eyes seemed to get wider the more she begged. Rosalya clasped her hands together, and squeezed her hands against her chest. "Pleaaasssseeeee? I want to go and I want you to come too! Iris and Lysander are going, why can't you?"

Sawyer face palmed herself and groaned in frustration from where her priorities stood.

"Fine, I'll go. Just let me take a shower and get into some clean clothes," she munched the last of her snack and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Yay! I'll go through your closet and pick out something to make you stunning," Rosalya dashed to Sawyer's closet, faster than the speed of sound. "Why do I need to look stunning," Sawyer asked, as her voice echoed throughout her bathroom.

"To catch Romeo's attention of course!" Rosalya giggled as she snatched all the outfits out of Sawyer's closet and started to dig through the piles of clothes. Disappointed with Sawyer's sense of fashion, Rosalya quickly darted to her dorm room next door and pulled out all her old clothes that would suit Sawyer. She grabbed her makeup case and dashed back to Sawyer's room, finding Sawyer in a towel with her hair all dried up, dumbfounded by all the clothes scattered across her dorm room.

"No time to lose Sawyer, let's make you sexy!"

"Wha..AAHH!" before Sawyer could finish, Rosalya threw clothes at her and tackled her with a curling iron and four shades of eye shadow.

* * *

><p>"This is embarrassing," Sawyer clenched at her chest, in attempt to cover the cleavage that the corset top showed. As they walk by, a few guys started at her with lustful eyes and gave her cat whistle. "What are you talking about, you're drop dead gorgeous, you saw what those guys just did," Rosalya winked at her, to tease her friend even more.<p>

"Rosalya, I look like a cheap hooker with skinny jeans and stiletto heals." Sawyer messed with her curl ironed hair and felt all the stickiness from all the mousse. "You gave me the same hairstyle as Amber. I basically look like an half-Asian version of Amber," Sawyer said as she chewed a little bit of her black locks.

"Girl, you make Amber look bad. It looks so much better on you. For an half-Asian like you, you have big eyes from the white half of you. The purple eye shadow makes your eyes pop out even more."

Sawyer grunted in nervousness, "I just never worn these kind of clothes before. I'm always use to bell bottom jeans and a t-shirt."

"That's probably why you've never gotten a boyfriend before," Rosalya looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"You're probably right... wait HEY," Sawyer play slapped her friend in the shoulder. "Hahahahahahaha," Rosalya laughed her merrily way as she ran away from Sawyer's rage. Sawyer began to run after her, and so far so good, she ran pretty well in heals even though they pinched her toes like crazy. "Rosa, you better get back here," Sawyer yelled after her.

"Sawyer, Rosalya, over here," Lysander waved at them from a distance. It looked like Iris was with him as well, she waved at them too, but she seemed more excited to seem them than Lysander did.

Rosalya dashed towards their direction after making a sharp turn. Iris saw that Sawyer was chasing her in heals, and she seemed pretty impressed. "Sawyer, I didn't know you could run in heals!"

"What?" This whole time, Sawyer had forgotten that she had heals on, despite the pain in the back of her ankles. Remembering that she was running in heals, she made that sharp turn and felt her ankle crack in the process. "Ahhhhh!"

"Sawyer," Lysander ran towards her, hoping he would make it to her before she fell. Sawyer started to stumble from the agonizing pain and lost her balance just like that. Gravity started to pull her down when she lost her strength to stand up. Sawyer closed her eyes, expecting her face to smack the marble mall floor, instead, she felt two strong arms grab a hold of her inches from the floor. Gasps escaped from different bystanders who happened to walk by, even Lysander, Iris, and Rosalya's jaws almost dropped to the floor.

Peeking her eyes open, she met face to face with two silver-eyes behind a silver studded mask and a black fedora. Sawyer literately felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. So was so speechless that she could not say a word as the mysterious man smiled at her. Her pupils shrank in excitement and shock, realizing whose arms she was in.

"R..rr...rr Romeo Iglesias," Iris managed to say the words Sawyer could not speak. "You have to be careful when you run in heals, mi amore," Romeo chuckled as he took Sawyer's hand and kissed it. Sawyer felt faint and almost started falling backwards, and Romeo, yet again, caught her before she fell. "Woah there, little girl. I know you're excited to see me, but you can faint after I take you to get that ankle looked at." All Sawyer could do was nod in agreement like an idiot. Not expecting him to pick her up, Romeo decided to lift her up in a princess style. Sawyer yelped in surprise and her whole body flushed furiously.

"Hey Romeo, where are you going? You're on stage in an hour and a half," Romeo's manager shouted after him. "I'm taking this young miss to the mall clinic, it won't be long," Romeo shouted back. His manager and scratched his head in confusion and shook his head to shake of his anger. "Whatever," he said to himself and walked back towards the stage setup.

In the background, Rosalya, Lysander, and Iris looked flabbergasted, and tried to process what in the world just happened.

"That was Romeo Iglesias, right," Rosalya quietly asked and both Iris and Lysander nodded.

"Romeo Iglesias just took Sawyer away in his arms. I'm not the only one that saw that right?"

Again, Lysander and Iris nodded, not taking their eyes off of the direction Romeo walked off to.

* * *

><p>Still a little speechless and not believing that she was in reality, Sawyer watched as the very famous Romeo Iglesias wrapped her ankle with medical tape. "Cat got your tongue, amore?"<p>

Sawyer lightly blushed and bit her lip at the same time. "I...I.I..I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I'm just having a hard time believing that I'm meeting you in person." Sawyer smacked her eyes closed, wondering if she was in a weird dream.

"I'll give a wild guess that you're one of my fans," Romeo spoke seductively, as he rolled his tongue in his sweet Spanish accent. "Huge! I have all you CD's since you made your first debut!"

Romeo chuckled humorously, but his silver eyes were only filled with disappointment behind a silver mask that was a second skin to him. "I almost mistook you for one of those fangirls that would throw themselves at me to get my attention."

Sawyer groaned, she was so excited to meet her biggest idol in person, but she was afraid she made the wrong impression.

"...So you thought the reason I fell was to get your attention.?"

"Truth to be told, mi amore, I thought you were until your ankle started swelling."

The girl glanced at her ankle, that was clearly swollen. The nurse said that she only twisted it, but from the way it looked, to Sawyer, it felt like she broke a bone.

"Thank you for doing this."

"It is no problem, may I ask what your name might be?"

Sawyer smiled sheepishly as she answered. "It's Sawyer, Sawyer Stuart."

Romeo gasped inwardly, as if he did not expect her to say that name, but quickly recovered himself so he wouldn't raise any suspicions. "And I didn't really expect for you to help a random girl like me."

Romeo scoffed as if he were insulted; he put his hand to his heart, making it seem he was hurt. "Mi amore, I might be famous, but last time I checked, I am still human."

Sawyer snorted into a little laugh, laughing at the fact he just pointed out the obvious. "I know that much, thank you again for helping me."

"Once again, it is no problem, Ms. Sawyer." He winked at her, causing Sawyer to look at his eyes once again. She stopped for a second, realizing something she should have noticed before.

"Mr. Iglesias," she started.

"Romeo is fine, I am not that much older than you."

"Then Romeo," she got up close to his face, staring into his familiar silver eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere? Your eyes seem awfully familiar," she questioned him having a closer look into his eyes. Then Romeo could feel the buffet of sweat pouring out of his pores. "You always wear that silver mask. Never have I seen you in pictures without it," she added as she bravely reached for the mask. He hitched his breath and stepped back quickly from the girl to regain his posture. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person. Well I hope your ankle gets better, here are some slippers in the mean time," Romeo quickly ends the conversation after he hands her a pair of pink fluffy slippers and throws away the heals. Without another word, he darts for the door in a rushed manner, as if he had something he couldn't reveal. "Wait!" Sawyer tried to rush back after him, but she lost him after he turned a corner and got lost in a crowd of adoring fans.

"Damn, he got away," Sawyer snapped her fingers and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

_"I know I've seen those eyes from somewhere..."_


	6. Chapter 6: Silver

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Six: Silver

After the public concert, Sawyer had showered off all her makeup and hairspray. The concert was amazing and she enjoyed every second of it, but most of the time she was curious about Romeo. Her body felt sore from the tight clothes Rosalya let her borrow, but at least her ankle was looking better. She took a makeup remover pad and gently began to wipe away the mascara stains that rivered down her cheeks. She looked like Samara from the Ring, seriously scary looking with all the make up smudged around her eyes. She sighed as she looked at the VIP pass she left on her bed. Yes the concert was amazing, but Sawyer couldn't help but to have something weighing on her mind; Romeo's silver eyes. What about his hair though? It's always tied back, so she really couldn't see his hair that well, other than the fact she at least could tell it was black. No matter how much Rosalya and Iris freaked out about Romeo carrying her, Sawyer's one-track mind only led off into another dimension. She wanted to know more about the mysterious man behind the mask. The VIP pass that was given to her... at least she knew Romeo had a good head on his shoulders.

_Flashback_

_"Are you Miss Sawyer Stuart?"_

_Sawyer nodded in confusing eyes, letting her facial expression ask her question. "I'm Romeo's manager. He wanted me to give you a VIP pass for the next concert he has in town."_

_The man passed her a VIP pass with a black-stringed lanyard. "I don't understand, why does he want to give me VIP?"_

_The man shrugged his shoulders and scratched at an itch on his scalp._

_"He said that you were a friend and he wanted to make things up or something for leaving you behind earlier in a hurry." Sawyer took the pass and stared at the print and lamination, with red bold letters saying V.I.P._

_"Ohh... well um okay. I'll take it."_

_Flashback end_

"VIP, huh?" Sawyer threw herself backward onto her soft Hello Kitty bed sheets. She rose the VIP pass a few feet from her face, letting the light from the lamp next to her bed reflect off of the lamination. She decided she'll wait to find out about Romeo later until she meets him again. The girl smiled to herself and placed the pass on her night stand before turning the lamp light off.

_"Rosalya and Iris are going to bombard me with questions on Monday."_

* * *

><p>It was the weekend, what more to do than be lazy and watch television all day? But Sawyer didn't feel up for that. She had the time to relax, but her mind was not set for that. The girl couldn't help but stress over the test on Monday, but especially over the fact she couldn't get Romeo's eyes out of her mind. The very thought of it made her shiver done her spine. The only way she could relax is if she played her guitar... but not here, not where people can hear her. The walls weren't exactly sound proof, she made sure of that a week ago when someone next to her complained that she was too loud.<p>

Now stuck with no confidence to calm down, Sawyer didn't know what other option she had to calm down. Then a light bulb flickered in her head. _'I can always go to the school music room, they leave it unlocked for us to practice.' _

Deciding that was the best thing to do, Sawyer packed up her guitar a jogged for the school. The school seemed so peaceful, more peaceful than it was during the week. The air was humid, like any other Florida weather, it sucked because it was probably the state capital for allergies in the world, with all the pollen and humidity jacking things up. But she had to admit, Florida had a really nice sky and the sun felt great too. It reminded her of home, just more humid.

Opening the door to the hallway, Sawyer stepped foot in the door and had a feeling that she wasn't the only one in the building with her. No one practices at school rather than herself. Her thoughts were confirmed by the echo of the D cord, sounded like a strum from a steel stringed guitar. The door to the music room was cracked open, so that explained how she could hear to music coming from a sound proof room.

Lurking the door open, Sawyer decided to peak in to the empty classroom where she found a familiar red head with his red Gibson six string and a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He was sitting over the edge of the stage, with his eyes closed as if he was concentrating really hard. It didn't look like he was paying attention, so Sawyer let herself in and quietly crept upon the rebellious teen.

Slowly sitting down next to him, while covering her face, she took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the floor crushing it under her foot. Though Castiel knew what happened, it took him a minute to recuperate.

With stern eyes, Castiel gave the person who disturbed him a quick glare, but regained his composure when he saw that it was Sawyer. "Hey, it's the ironing board of the Stuart's! Looks like you haven't gotten any bigger. How's it going, couldn't stand to be apart from me?"

Sawyer snorted at him and removed her hand when she decided it was okay to breathe. She didn't want to admit to him that she kinda did miss him the past week. Haven't seen him the whole time. "And I see that your flat ass can't bother to switch to vapor."

"That shit costs too much money."

"So does medical treatment for lung cancer," Sawyer retorted, and giggled. "Whatcha laughing for? Don't see anything funny here," Castiel scowled, not very amused.

"I just missed your sarcasm is all," Saywer gave him a sweet smile that caught him off guard. Castiel was taken aback and his brows furrows as he was failing at concealing the small blush dusted on his cheeks.

"You're way too honest for a California girl," Castiel muttered, turning his face away and tuning the top E string on his guitar. "What was that?" Sawyer asked.

"Ohhh nothing nothing. Anyway, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Castiel returned to his normal self after calming his quickened pulse.

"I just came here to practice, like you. Have a lot on my mind." Sawyer unzipped the guitar case and slowly revealed her Blue Rose Fender. Castiel couldn't help but glare at the instrument, as if he was guilty for murder. Though whole thing was making him uncomfortable, he did his most not to reveal anything that could anything away.

**Castiel's POV**

I heard someone walking in the classroom, even though no one really comes here, I kinda guessed who it already was when my cigarette was pulled out from my mouth. It still pissed me off that she does that. It seems like every damn time I happened to smoke, she's there to rip it from my lips. I glared at her where a piercing stare, but I remembered what happened the first time, and I couldn't blame her for what she does. But she could've at least gave me a warning.

"Hey it's the ironing board of the Stuart's! Looks like you haven't gotten any bigger. How's it going, couldn't stand to be apart from me?" I chuckled inwardly after seeing her pissed off expression. "And I see that your flat ass can't bother to switch to vapor," she snorted, while giving me a sly look. I just couldn't help myself to provoke her more. "That shit costs too much money."

"So does medical treatment for lung cancer." Damn she got me there. When I first met this chick and our eyes connected, I thought I felt something. Like a "zing" in my chest. I hate to admit it, she is really pretty, she keeps on surprising me and she never really gets boring. I would think to myself, _'I might not hate this chick.'_ That was until I saw her guitar... I felt every bone in my body quiver with rage and revenge. Just one look at her Blue Rose brought back so many memories, and so many of hers I wanted to pissed me off, because I was really getting into her to for the first few minutes of meeting her.

So I avoided her and went to the roof to smoke. When she found me and snatched my cigarette for the first time, I was ready to crush all my anger at her. But she surprised me when she passed out.

What kind of chick gets a nose bleed and passes out from the smell of nicotine?! I mean seriously, she's spunky and holding her ground one minute, bitching me out and being quick with words one minute, and then she falls into my arms from a damn nose bleed!

I seriously do not get this chick. She pisses me off, embarrasses me, and catches me off guard all the time. I can't stand how her smile and independency makes me so confused. The sad thing is, I'm suppose to hate her guts, but I can't. But I can't develop feelings for her now... if I do, it'll destroy everything from... _what I have to do to her.._

_But why can't I take my eyes off of her?_

**Sawyer's POV**

Though I only see him for a short time, I still can't help but to be nervous around him. He's a rebellious asshole who only loves his guitar and nothing more. He's my best friend, my best guy friend. He's saved me more than once and there's nothing in this world that I could do that would be able to repay him back. Maybe I do have a crush on him, there really isn't anything wrong with that, is there? I never wanted to admit it, but I never had a guy who could make me blush so much. No... I can't think those things right now. There's no way he would feel the same about me anyway. But I can't help but to gaze at his bright red hair and his silver eyes. Wait... silver eyes? Then it dawns on me.

"Castiel, can you look at me?"

"Huh?" Castiel turns my way, a little confused why I was blankly staring at him. It could be a coincidence, but his eyes and Romeo's eyes look exactly alike. Is it just my imagination?

"Are you related to any Latino pop/rock stars?" I know it was a random question, but his eyes were so much alike to Romeo's. I have to make sure my mind isn't playing games on me.

His face immediately looked puzzled, like he did not see that coming. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was just wondering something." I pouted a grimace, I did not get the answer I was looking for.

"If you're talking about that dumb shit about Romeo Iglesias, you got another thing coming that you think I'm related to him. A lot of Latino's have eyes like mine and Iglesias is a common name. I'm only half Latino," Castiel busted out like he heard the most disgusted thing ever.

_"That is very true, so there aren't very many chances it could be him," _I thought to myself.

"Okay okay, chill out. I wasn't trying to offend you," I said to Castiel.

"You sure as hell did," he growled, going back to his guitar. He looked more uncomfortable than when I took my guitar out. It's like he's hiding something from me...

_But what though?_


	7. Chapter 7: Just a Kiss

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Seven: Just a Kiss

The room felt stiff and unpleasant. Although Sawyer and Castiel had a relationship like big brother and little sister, their good atmosphere went South as soon as Sawyer mentioned Romeo. Sawyer sat there all gloomy, strumming her guitar with little effort. Castiel watched her from the corner of his eye and felt something wretch at his heart. He had a mission to accomplish, whether if they were friends or not. He didn't like hurting her, but he had no other choice if it was the only way to push her away.

"Look, I'm sorry...," Castiel began, only hearing her fingertips pause at a chord. "I am not a people person and I can't help but to lash out..." He continued to speak, while Sawyer sat there quietly listening.

_"You must gain revenge Castiel." _A familiar voice that wasn't his, flashbacks in Castiel's head, screwing with his heavy conscience.

_"Think about your Uncle and what she did to him."_

Thoughts raced in the back of his mind. The voice grew louder the next time he remembered this voice speaking to him.

_"He's dead because of her! Don't tell me you've fallen for that tramp's daughter!"_

Castiel squeezed his eyes, searching for the right words to say.

_"You have no choice Castiel. You owed your Uncle with your life and you owe me as well."_

Castiel sighed heavily, deciding what to do. He already put his own life on this, he must put duty over his heart.

"How about this. As much as I hate Romeo, I'll only ask you this because it's you and I don't like seeing you down."

Sawyer turned to him to look at him in the eye, intrigued with what he might have to say.

"Would you like to go to Romeo's next concert together next weekend? I happened to pass by a poster on the school bulletin board."

"Are you asking me out," Sawyer asked shyly.

"What? Nonono, I'm asking you out to an outing. I don't like you like that."

"Isn't a date the same thing?"

Castiel grunted in frustration. "If it's a date between friends, sure. Call it whatever you want."

Letting her body speak for itself, Sawyer lunged at him with an enormous hug, crashing her face into his chest. It caught Castiel off guard and he felt his body go stiff all over and the heat rise to his face. "Thanks Castiel! I'll be happy to go!" She looked up at him with their faces only an inch apart. Sawyer's mind reeled in realization when she felt Castiel's breath so close to her lips. She froze in place, looking at him straight in the eye.

His face was a little flushed, but his eyes looked so soft and full of emotion. Sawyer felt her chest pound and ache, when she was letting her body act on its own. _'Why do I want him to kiss me...?' _

Castiel lost the control power over his own body. Before he realized what he was doing, he was wrapping an arm around Sawyer's waist, drawing her closer. She flinched as she felt the warmth of Castiel's fingers tucking her hair behind her ear and his palm cupping her cheek. _'I can't be falling for her... But she's intoxicating me.. I can't help it when she smiles like that at me."_

His lips pressed against hers gently, sending a shock wave into their bodies. Both of their minds were lost in the moment, as they exchanged more kisses between breaths. The kisses tasted so sweet and felt so soft, it was more than just sharing simple kisses, it felt real.

With the sweet moment stirring them closer, a cellphone started to ring, making them jump back to reality.

"I'm sorry..." Castiel jumped away from her. Sawyer also jumped back, surprised and very embarrassed of her actions. She felt so alive and full of joy, but in a way, she also felt sad and dissatisfied. "I didn't mean to do that... I was just an accident." He looked away, with his heart racing like a mustang in the wild. Those words hit her harder than a punch to the face. It made Sawyer feel sick and uneasy, but she couldn't help but to want more. She wasn't the type to cry over something like this. She couldn't cry when her mom died, she didn't cry when she was bullied or even beaten, and she didn't cry when she had to leave her hometown behind to come to Florida. "Hello?" Castiel spoke into his phone. It was a quick conversation, but it strained him because it was that familiar voice. "Did you accomplish the first step?" Castiel but his lip then replied, "Yes, it is done."

"Good, now you know what to do next weekend." Then the voice hung up, leaving the phone dial tone. Once Castiel was done, he slowly turned to Sawyer, whose expression seemed displeased but forced at the same time. She looked like she was forcing a smile.

"Sorry about that... With the phone call and the.." Sawyer cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"No it's fine, I understand it was just an accident. I'll forget it ever happened." Castiel was shocked by her words, but this is what he wanted. He couldn't allow himself to fall into a relationship with her. Sawyer forced her smile to get bigger, the more she felt like she was going to cry. "Well it's been two hours, I better get back to my dorm." She quickly packed up her guitar before giving Castiel the chance to reply to her. Sawyer quickly lifted the case over her shoulder and gave Castiel one more smile before leaving, but a single tear slipped down her face, which both surprised her and Castiel.

"Sawyer..." Castiel got up to reach out for her. She flinched as she felt Castiel brush her long bangs from her face once more. She backed away from his touch and turned around in a hurry. "I gotta go, text me the details later for our outing," she said hurriedly, heading out the door. "Wait Sawyer!" Castiel brought his hand back to his side and clench his fists really hard. "Shit..," He cursed himself.

_'He says he doesn't like me that way... But why?' _

Sawyer touched her vermilion lips, still feeling the lingering warmth of Castiel's lips against hers. She wandered around aimlessly, not paying attention to the corners she turned. Somehow she ended up at Rosalya's dorm and knocked on it without a thought to be thought of. "Sawyer?" Rosalya opened her door, dressed up in designer pj's. Another tear found its way down the girl's cheek, catching Rosalya's attention. "Sawyer?! What's wrong?!"

More tears began to fall from her tear ducts, but she refused to weep.

"Rosalya..."

"What's wrong Sawyer..?" Rosalya wrapped her arms around her friend, patting her back to comfort her.

Sawyer wiped her eyes with her wrists, preventing the salty tears from burning her eyes. She hiccuped a bit, trying her best to hold back from crying out loudly. Hesitantly, she hiccuped what she had weighing on her heart. It hurt to say it, but she wasn't very clear on what she was feeling either.

"Please tell me I don't have a crush on Castiel," Sawyer mumbled into Rosalya's shoulder, loud enough for her to hear.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealous

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Eight: Jealous

"Sawyer.. what are you talking about?" Rosalya led her inside, letting her sit down on the edge of her bed. Rosalya heard her phone chime a text message and pulled it out to read it really quick.

_Rosalya,_

_Nathan just came up to me and he is asking for Sawyer. He said he wanted to apologize about something. Have you seen her?_

_- Lysander_

"At a time like this and that goody goody president butts in," Rosalya grunted while chucking her phone to her bed. "Now tell me whats going on Sawyer," Rosalya concernly sat next to her friend, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Castiel he..." Sawyer hiccuped, hesitating again. "What did Castiel do," Rosalya began to get angry, imagining what could've happened.

"He kissed me..."

Rosa's eyes lit up like a lightning bug, surprised by the change of scene. "He kissed you?!" Rosa exclaimed. It was like she had no control of her mandible, because gravity decided to stretch her mouth open.

"But, it was an accident!"

Rosalya pouted from her friend's thick headedness. Out of all the people in the school, you would think even a person like Sawyer would get a clue of the situation. She was even known to be a guitar genius, but when it came to first crushes and romance, she herself was just a normal teenager. "You've got to be kidding me."

"But it was an accident! At least that's what I'm convinced."

Rosalya nodded and scratched her chin. _'She's obviously still in-denial. I'll let her figure things out for herself.' _Rosalya decided to play the game of evil cupid just for once. She wouldn't make it obvious so it wouldn't be her fault if something does happen, but she knew she was going to regret this decision and just make things harder for her friend to comply/

"Sawyer sweetie," Rosalya patted her friend's head like a puppy. "If it was an accident, it was an accident. You probably just got riled up by the moment and that's why you think you like him."

"Really?"Sawyer sighed when she came to the understanding of it all. "Mhm, so cheer up. I know you better than to be a crybaby."

"You're right!" Sawyer shot up from her spot swallowed a lump of air to get her head out of the clouds and back down to earth. "It all makes sense now. Thanks Rosa!" Sawyer smiled as she walked happily to the door. "Ohh I forgot to tell you, he invited me to an outing next weekend. Don't dress me up like a hooker this time. See you later!" Sawyer flashed Rosalya with a flashy grin before humming out the door. "What did she just say.." Sawyer left faster than what Rosalya could keep up with.

Replaying her thoughts from the last thing Sawyer said, Rosalya smacked her forehead in regret. "He even asked her out on a date..."

* * *

><p>As the weekend passed, Sawyer had no pay in mind to the previous events from the days before. She focused on her studies for the test she was grudging too much to take for her second period class. Even if it seemed she was perfectly fine, she was in-denial about what she really felt, locking it all away.<p>

Castiel, the truant he normally is, was contradicting the meaning of his normal actions, by actually coming to school for once. But studying really wasn't the real reason why he was there, he was looking for the girl with the anime shirt and blue jeans, with what she always wears.

The thought of her crying still hadn't escaped his thoughts. He was afraid that she was really hurt, and he wanted to explain and apologize properly before things got more hectic than they already were. The black haired girl came into clearing when she appeared at the corner of his eye. There was no sadden expression or a single tear running down her face as their eyes met. She smiled like she normally did, then waved cheerfully at him, while she laughed and screamed playfully when Rosalya jump scared her unexpectedly from behind. _'She looks perfectly fine.'_

He glanced again beside him when Sawyer took her seat. She looked completely normal, as if nothing has fazed her at all. But... _'It's bothering me.'_

Somehow, Castiel wasn't one hundred percent okay with this. Though things seemed completely normal and fine, it felt as if the atmosphere was TOO calm than what he expected it to be. "Sawyer?"

He first whispered out to her as the lights shut off for the video lesson to begin. "Shhhhhhhhh, I'm taking notes. If you want to talk, pass me a note or something," Sawyer hissed at him for no absolute reason. From his stand point, she was back to normal, but on the inside, its like she was crying for help.

_'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Why am I scared to look at him?'_

Castiel grumbled to himself and ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook. After he was done, he sloppily folded it and tossed to Sawyer's desk, lying his head down on his arms and peaking from above his elbow to see if she was going to reply.

Startled a little bit from his obedience after the note hit her desk, she shyly unfolded the note.

_**Hey, I'm sorry about what happened the other day.**_

Sawyer didn't think that he would outright apologize again, and Castiel isn't the type to admit fault so easily either. She huffed a bit, feeling a bit sad in her chest, then scribbled her reply down and tossed it back to Castiel. It felt so hard to reply towards that kind of statement, it gave her a heartburn.

_**Hey, it's fine. Like you said, it was a mistake. I'm not mad at all.**_

Castiel's grey eyes flinched to Sawyer's reply, he didn't expect for her to agree that it was a mistake. He felt oddly relieved that she wasn't mad at him, but he also felt a little sick to his stomach when he kept re-reading the word 'mistake' written in pencil. Maybe he didn't want her to think it was a mistake, maybe he did it on purpose after all. Who is he kidding? _'Of course that wasn't a mistake.'_

He picked up his pen and wrote neatly to the best of his ability. He carefully placed it back, unintentionally touching the top of her hand with his fingertips. They both were startled at the same time and Castiel looked away before Sawyer could catch him looking at her.

She opened the note to read it.

_**You still up for the outing this weekend? By the way, what's your #? I don't have it.**_

Sawyer couldn't tell if her heart skipped a beat or she just forgot to breathe. She felt kinda excited that Castiel was asking for her cellphone number. From how long they've known each other, they never really gave each other their numbers. She honestly felt like a fool for getting all excited like a middle school girl. Then again, she couldn't deny she was sort of happy he asked.

_**Yes, I'd love to go. My number is (###) ###-####. **_(A/N: Didn't feel like making up a number.)

Though it's hard to admit for him, he was a little happy she gave him her number. This whole thing made it seem like he was asking her out. In a way, he felt as if he was doing just that, but it wasn't just because of that.

_'Stop getting all excited, you aren't doing this for your own greed. You're doing this because you have to.' _Castiel had to remind himself not to go in over his head. This was not a date, this was not an outing, this is supposed to be a mission for him to accomplish, whether he had a crush on her or not, and no matter how hard it was going to be for him to do.

After the lecture was completed during halfway through the class, the teacher went back to the front podium and clapped his hands together, meaning he wanted for everyone to look up front.

Attention was anchored to the front of the class, with a blonde haired guy, dressed up as if he someone important. He put his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat when he noticed that all the eyes were on him.

"Seems like Nathaniel came back several months ago after a long vacation from the hospital. I haven't really seen him much till now," someone whispered.

"I don't blame him, after that incident, he somehow ended up in the hospital with two broken legs," someone else said quietly.

The gazed into the direction of his classmates who were whispering about him. He stared at them as if he heard everything he said. Then he cleared his throat again and began to speak.

"Okay everyone, quick announcement before we continue on to the video. As you know, every year the school holds a music competition near the end of the year. This year it's going to be a bit special."

Whispers began to echo through the room and excitement began to stir the atmosphere. "This year, whoever wins the first through fourth place will be able to perform for this year's prom. In addition, one of the judges will be none other than the CEO of Estella Talent Agency, Gabriel Iglesias."

The whole class went into an uproar of thrilling excitement. "Gabriel Iglesias?! Isn't he the most powerful man in the entertainment industry?" A student cried out, unable to control the tone in his voice.

"Yeah! I heard he's the grandfather of Romeo Iglesias. No wonder Estella Talent Agency is the most successful talent business in this country!"

"BAMM"

A loud bang pierced through the noisiness of excited chatter. The conversations paused and all the eyes drew to the sound that interrupted them. Castiel's fist was hard against his desk and he almost bit his tongue from cussing inwardly.

_'That damn geezer!'_

He felt the stares of his classmates upon him and lashed out to get the attention of off him. "What are you bastards looking at? You shouldn't be looking at me!"

The room got uncomfortably quiet, much to Castiel's liking. Obeying the man's rule before things got worse, everyone quietly whispered to each other, taking their eyes off of Castiel.

"Castiel..." Sawyer said to him concernly.

"What do you want?" Castiel looked over and met the worried gaze from two brown eyes. His breath hitched when he realized he was starting to lash out on Sawyer. "What's wrong, you got mad all of a sudden," Sawyer gave him a sincere worried expression. How could he stay mad when she looked at him like that? "I'm fine.." He looked away from her, finally calming himself down. "Sorry I yelled at you," Castiel's voice was low, but sad. He seemed more depressed than he was before. Sawyer couldn't help but wonder, she didn't know why she cared for him so much, but she didn't want Castiel to be down in the dumps.

Her brain hatched an idea, so she pulled the paper from Castiel's desk and began to write another note to him. It felt kind of daring to ask what she was going to ask, but they never really got to hang out as much as she wanted.

Folding it back together, she poked Castiel in the arm with the paper before turning face forward. He looked at her for a few seconds with a blank expression then opened the small note altogether. Sawyer could feel her heart race against the ribs of her chest. Why was she so nervous to ask what she asked? They were just friends and nothing more.

_**Want to come over to my place after school? We could watch a movie and play video games. Dinner is on the house.**_

Feeling his heart shake a bit, a little smirk glowed out of his sad demeanor, and he picked up his pen and replied back.

_**A little daring today, princess? Never thought you were so bold to ask a man to your room.**_

Sawyer gaped at his reply, she couldn't help but blush. She angrily picked up her pencil and slammed it against the thin sheet of paper, writing out her next reply.

_**Just give me a yes or no already, you asshole.**_

Castiel cracked up a bit, feeling himself cheer up already. He tossed his reply back to her.

**_Sure, sounds good._**

Sawyer unconsciously smiled to his reply, she felt happy that he didn't turn her offer down. The video came on and it took up the rest of the class time for it to finish. Since this class was a few hours long, lunch was right after this class. The whole time during the video, Castiel was taking a nap while Sawyer was actually trying to learn something from it. The study bug as she was, she wrote every piece of information down that could be important. Her mind was somewhat relaxed, as if the whole kiss scene yesterday never happened. More than being upset about it, she was actually quite excited for this afternoon.

**"Diiinnnggg Donnnngg" **The bell went off the signify the end of the class period. Stretching his arms back from his long nap, Castiel let out a huge yawn before glancing over to the black haired girl next to him, who was packing her stuff up to go to lunch. "Going to the cafeteria, princess?"

"Welcome back to planet Earth, sleeping beauty," Sawyer smiled. "And yes, do you want to come along with me?"

"Naaahh, I don't like the cafeteria. Too many people and it's too noisy for me," Castiel said as he got up out of his seat.

"So I presume you're just going to go up to the roof and smoke the whole lunch period?"

Castiel let out a little laugh, "You know me so well." Being somewhat of a gentleman, he held the door open for her and they walked out of the room together. Geting halfway down the hallway to the cafeteria, as soon as Castiel was going to make a turn for the staircase, something stopped him when he heard running footsteps and someone yelling out all excitedly. "Sawwwwwyyyyyyeeeeerrrrr!" A fellow about their age ran up to Sawyer and clomped her into a hug. "Sawyer, I'm so glad I found you! When I heard you transferred here, I just had to beg my parents to let me transfer too!"

Sawyer felt extremely confused and a little lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. "Can't... breathe..."

"Ohh sorry!" The guy let go of her and he held her by the shoulders at arm length. Castiel, who was standing not too far away, was dumbfounded and felt speechless after seeing a random guy to run Sawyer right over. _"Who the hell is he?!" _Castiel was getting pissed. Seeing the guy touch Sawyer so familiarly, was itching him to punch the dude in the face.

He stomped between the middle of them and ripped the guy's hands off of Sawyer's shoulders. "Who the hell are you?" Castiel glared at him with pure rage, as if he was ready to kill.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Sawyer, I didn't know you had a boyfriend already."

Both Castiel and Sawyer's face went red. Castiel did not say a word, but Sawyer managed to speak up. "He's... not my boyfriend," Sawyer felt sad saying that. "But who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? It's me, Ken!"

Sawyer looked around Castiel's shoulder, and tried to remember what Ken looked like. "Ken?!" Sawyer pushed Castiel over to the side, as he was still standing in front of her. Getting the feeling that he was being ignored, Castiel grounded himself back, feeling dejected by the fact Sawyer pushed him away.

"Sawyer, you know this guy?" The red-head was still fuming with anger. Ignoring the fact Castiel was there, Sawyer, looked somewhat at awe for Ken's appearance. "You look so different, Ken! How did you get so tall? You don't have your glasses anymore either."

"I don't look good?"

"You look great! You use to look so geeky before. What happened to that?"

Ken smiled and happily replied, "My dad told me that if I wanted to get into this school, I would have to go to boot camp first. I got stronger and taller and my eye-sight got better, so I didn't need my glasses anymore."

"That's amazing! But why are you here? This is a talent academy."

Ken took Sawyer's hand and brought it up to his lips. "Because I wanted to see your beautiful face again." Castiel's mind went totally blank, he couldn't hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Ohh stop it Ken, you're such a flatterer," Sawyer giggled and pulled her hand away from him. Castiel walked up beside her, to interrupt once more. "Ohh Castiel, you're still here."

_"She did completely ignore me!" _Castiel scowled even more.

"Castiel this is my friend Ken, I've known him since we were kids. Ken, this is my best guy friend, Castiel."

Castiel scoffed when he felt that she just friend-zoned him.

"So you two really aren't dating?"

"...no," Sawyer sighed inwardly. _"I'm getting all sad again."_

"Great, that means I still have a chance!" Ken surprised Sawyer again with another hug, which pushed Castiel right over the edge. "That's it," Castiel growled and yanked Sawyer away from Ken. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the direction vise versa of the cafeteria.

"Why did you do that for Castiel?" Sawyer almost toppled over herself as Castiel was pulling her along. "That guy was all over you. I got disgusted watching."

"He was just playing around!"

"Are you stupid?!" Castiel paused and turned right around at her. There was no one else around in the hallway, so he didn't hesitate to speak his mind right at that moment.

"He does not think the same as you! Seeing that guy touch you so familiarly pisses me off!"

Sawyer was speechless, she didn't think she would hear those kind of words come out of Castiel's mouth. Studying his expression, he was severely mad. His silver/gray eyes flashed with anger and his scowl was so furrow, it was obvious to figure out that he was not very happy. Sawyer just stared at him for a bit, not knowing what to say. Castiel noticed that she wasn't budging or reacting at all. She just stood there, not saying anything at all. "If you're not going to say anything, I'm leaving." He loosened his grip from her hand, balled it into a fist and shoved his hand into his pocket. He turned away when Sawyer continued not to respond and began to walk away.

Sawyer felt her heart skip a beat in her chest and began to panic. Without thinking, she chased after him and embraced him from behind. "Wait," she yelled into his back.

Castiel felt his breath give away and slipped his hand out of his pocket to gently feel the hands that were gripping tightly at his shirt. He felt Sawyer's heart race against his back, accepting the warmth she was giving to him.

"Sawyer... Do you like me?"


	9. Chapter 9: Just Want You To Know

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Nine: Just Want You To Know

Sawyer was frozen stiff, still clinging to Castiel's torso. She did not know what to say, and she wasn't exactly sure how she felt either. Since the questioned was asked, it had to be answered. Sawyer clutched harder at Castiel's shirt, surprised that he's being so patient for her answer. Normally he would yell at her to say it out already.

Sawyer bit her lip and her breathing began to cower with nervousness. She unburried her face from Castiel's leather jacket and breathed in really deeply to calm herself down.

"I...uhh.."

Squeezing her eyes really tightly, she became more nervous to give him an honest answer. From the actions from the prior day, she felt scared of being rejected again. Sawyer unlocked her fingers from Castiel's hand and cautiously back away, trying to push away the feeling of wanting to hug him again.

"Sawyer...?" Castiel was already starting to feel a bit dejected after her body warmth went missing. Not really self-admitting it, he liked her warmth and the sound of her racing heartbeat against him. The more he rejected his feelings, the more he just wanted to hold her.

Sawyer already felt screwed up, she was completely speechless and at loss for words, she just wanted to run away.

Castiel turned around to face Sawyer's unnerved state. She drew her eyes to the floor and was playing with her fingers as if she was trying to plan some excuse.

"I'm... sorry Castiel.. I uh.. I have to go eat lunch before it ends... You'll still be coming over right? I'll text you my room number. I got to go, I'll see you later!" Sawyer stumbled over her words, trying to rush herself in such a clumsy manner. She turned the other way and literally started running away from Castiel.

"Sawyer, wait!" He tried to reach out for her as she ran, but it was too late, she already made a turn around a corner.

Castiel froze in a state of shock. "What the hell..." He felt his heart sink into his stomach.

He brushed his bangs back with his outreached hand, looking flustered and extremely disappointed. In all of his years, he never felt shitty just from one girl. Although he's had a girlfriend in the past, Sawyer was someone so different that he never wanted to leave alone.

"Why the hell is this happening? Why does it have to be her?" He remembered his position in all of this mess, the real reason why who he is now, and what he eventually would have to do to Sawyer. His head hung low from all the built up guilt.

_'Only if she wasn't the daughter of that woman.'_

* * *

><p>Hours have passed to what seemed liked forever. Sawyer was so indifferent, more jumpy than usual. It's like she was afraid something is going to come right over her shoulder and hit her. Although they did not mention anything, Lynsander, Rosalya, and Iris were all worried that something might have happened to Sawyer to make her act not herself.<p>

They all thought the same thing, it was Castiel's doing.

**_Dude, what did you do to Sawyer?_**

**_-Lysander_**

Castiel received a very straight forward text message from his best friend. Pissed off for being accused, even though it was his fault, he angrily sent Lysander back a reply.

_**I did not do shit.**_

Castiel felt as if he was being bombarded at the worst time. It made him more upset when Lysander sent a reply faster then he could breathe in.

**_You're so full of it. Sawyer was acting all weird today. I know you said something to her._**

**_-Lysander_**

Castiel grumbled loudly, getting more annoyed by the second.

_**I told you, I did not do anything to her or harmed her in any way. Now stop bothering me!**_

Seconds later, Castiel's phone beeped again, getting another annoying text message from Lysander.

_**Castiel, ever since you guys disappeared after class for lunch, she hasn't been herself. Now tell me.**_

_**-Lysander**_

Castiel got fed up and finally gave up from trying to defend for himself. If it wasn't for Lysander for being his best friend, he would've told him to "f*ck off".

_**Fine fine! You're so annoying! After class ended, this random military douche came out of nowhere and hugged Sawyer. I got pissed off and dragged her away from him. Then...**_

Castiel sighed as he could not finish the message on the first try. Then he finished it in the next message he sent.

_**I asked her if she liked me or not.**_

The red-head pressed the send button after he exhaled and held his breath, like he was bracing for impact.

_**Castiel... do you like Sawyer? Is that what you just told me? **_

_**-Lysander**_

Castiel's eyes widened like saucers, surprised, but he didn't expect much less.

**_Dude, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now. I'll just talk to you later._**

Castiel pressed send and finally felt some relief when Lysander didn't reply back. He slowly hit his head to the wall behind him, wanting all his anxiety to just go away. There was no way he can get out of this without something bad really happening.

His phone beeped against, indicating other message. Aggravated beyond words, Castiel was ready to cuss Lysander out for pestering him so much. But this time, the message wasn't from Lysander.

_**Hey, it's Sawyer... My room number is 310 on the third floor. Come at 7 and don't get caught getting into the girls' dorms.**_

Castiel's chest felt soggy just reading a text message from Sawyer. This was the first time being invited into the girls' dorm, and it wasn't exactly okay to the school for guys to sneak in there.

He couldn't help but smile a bit, but he still felt confused from the previous events that day. He felt guilty for even being attracted to Sawyer at all, it felt more like a sin than anything else. But there was no helping it, he has to do what he is ordered to do.

"What the hell am I going to do..."

* * *

><p>The clock struck seven and Sawyer was in a rush to get things prepared. She was so nervous, but yet very excited. The scene from earlier had never drifted away from her thoughts, so it may seem more awkward for her to still want him to come over to her room. Now that she thought about that, she began to freak out. "Ahhh shit shit shit. How am I going to look at him now from what I said earlier?" Sawyer started biting at her nails nervously. Not even thinking about throwing on something nice to wear, she had slipped into her pajamas previously before she began to get things ready.<p>

**"Knock knock knock"** Sawyer jumped as she heard someone knocking at her dorm door. Peeking through the little peep hole, she saw it was Castiel and her heart began to race even faster with nervousness.

Opening the door quickly, she yanked him inside, without giving him the chance to greet himself. "Gahhhh!" Castiel almost fell forward, not exactly expecting to be pulled in.

"Jeez woman! You didn't have to do that! I wasn't seen by anyone." Castiel snarled at Sawyer, who wasn't even paying attention to him and furiously looking left and right outside the door to make sure no one was in the hallway.

She quickly shut the door and locked it tight. "I just said I wasn't seen," Castiel huffed at her.

"I know, but I wanted to be safe than sorry," Sawyer said, checking one last time through the peephole and closing that too. Sawyer then turned around and gave Castiel all her attention, but when she did, she could already feel sweat pour into her fists. Castiel was rubbing the back of his neck, also feeling nervous himself. He looked straight at her, then looked up and down realizing what she was wearing.

"Really? Anime pajamas? You're such a nerd."

All the nervousness that was built up on Sawyer's shoulders was instantly blown away by Castiel's smart ass comment. "I'd rather be a nerd than be a bitch," Sawyer stuck her tongue at him like a kid. Castiel already started to feel the tension melt between them.

"Pffft, I guess you got a point," Castiel chuckled a little bit, while he started to take off his jacket and shoes.

"Is spaghetti okay for dinner?"

Castiel raised an eye to Sawyer's question. "You know how to cook? I couldn't imagine you would be the type to cook."

"Well sorry to inform you, but I can cook!" Sawyer said as she dashed into the kitchen pulling out two plates of spaghetti and meat sauce.

"Wow, it looks edible!" Castiel snickered, purposely teasing Sawyer. He really loved her honest reactions. "Just sit down already," Sawyer waved at him to the seat in front of her, as she already sat down in her chair.

Sawyer watched Castiel's every move, helping herself to notice every tiny detail about Castiel. _'Castiel took his jacket off, he really has some nice muscles in his arms,'_ Sawyer thought, not really paying attention to the fact she was staring at him. Castiel caught Sawyer's eyes, and she squealed inwardly in embarrassment for staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face, is that why you're staring?" Castiel smirked, purposely trying to tease her. Sawyer felt the heat rise to her face when she saw Castiel giving her his infamous smile. "N-no, I was just looking at your shirt," Sawyer lied as she picked up her fork and began to slurp the spaghetti into her mouth.

"Not very ladylike huh?" Castiel laughed, while twisting the spaghetti around his fork and carefully eating it, not trying to make a mess. On the other hand, Sawyer was doing the exact opposite. She was slurping the spaghetti in her mouth so fast, sauce was getting all over her face and her shirt. "Ohh hush, I may be a girl, but I don't always have to be all girly girly," Sawyer scoffed, with her face still a little bit red.

When they both finished their meal, Sawyer wiped her face off with a paper towel and did her best to get any sauce off of her shirt. Failing to get the sauce stain out of her shirt, Sawyer grumbled in annoyance.

"This is why you should be more like a lady," Castiel said, making fun of Sawyer.

"Ohhh shush!" She stuck her tongue out at him and marched to her closet, ripping the door open and taking a random t-shirt off a hanger. She walked into her bathroom door and changed her shirt, before walking out and throwing her dirty shirt at Castiel's face.

"Hey what was that for?!" Castiel hissed, but laughed at the same time. "That was for making fun of me!" Sawyer smiled in victory as she took up both of the plates and put them in the sink. Taking the shirt off of his face, Castiel's playful demeanor grew melancholy. What Sawyer changed into was a gray Romeo Iglesias t-shirt, which is why Castiel was feeling so uneasy.

"What?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow as she caught Castiel's uninvited stare. "Nothing," he answered in a low tone. _'That's obviously a lie,'_ Sawyer thought to herself and sighed. "Do you not like Romeo Iglesias? If you don't, I can change my shirt," Sawyer asked as she walked up to Castiel and looked up into his eyes. His eyes looked so pensive, as if he was reminded of grieving thoughts.

"No, you don't have to change. It is your shirt, you can wear what you want," Castiel said as he adverted his eyes from Sawyer's. Looking at his eyes made sawyer feel sad on the inside. _'Why does this shirt make him look so sad?'_

Sawyer didn't like this look of him, so she made up her mind. Once again, she walked up to her closet and got out a random anime t-shirt off the hanger. Boldly, she took off her Romeo t-shirt, exposing her hot pink lacy bra. Castiel's eyes opened wide in surprise, not really moving his eyes away from Sawyer's bra. After slipping the black Attack on Titan shirt on, Sawyer turned around to meet Castiel's bewildered face, staring flabbergasted at her. A little flushed by her own actions, Sawyer once again threw her shirt at Castiel's face, bringing him back to the real world.

"Cheer up now. All you had to say was that you didn't like him."

The shirt slipped off of Castiel's head and fell to the carpeted floor. His bewildered expression melted away and became something more warm.

He was smiling.

"Thanks Sawyer," Castiel thanked her kindly, as he felt the warmth of his heart rise in his chest.

Surprised herself, Sawyer blankly stared back at Castiel's warm smile. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile like that. He would always smile in a sarcastic manner, but never really genuinely.

"You smiled," Sawyer abruptly pointed out. "Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Sawyer rushed up to Castiel and put her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine I'm fine! I meant what I said," Castiel said, quickly taking Sawyer's wrist. "But, you've never smiled like that to me before."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Castiel whined at her for her being so oblivious.

"Because you're the only one that can understand me without so much as asking."

Sawyer's heart began to race inside her chest. Hearing Castiel say that to her made her so happy, she really wished that she could tell him what was on her mind on that moment, but she didn't want to ruin what they had now. Sawyer smiled back warmly at him, slipping her wrist out of his hand. Without a warning, she went up to the television, turned it on, and plopped herself on her bed with two Xbox 360 controllers, turning on the Xbox as well.

She patted the spot next to her on the bed, indicating Castiel to sit down. "You're pretty bold to invite me to your bed," Castiel teased at her, returning to his normal self. "I'm inviting you to play Halo, not some kinky shit," Sawyer laughed along with him, tossing him a controller as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I didn't know you played that kind of stuff. I imagined you to play more animeish games," Castiel teased her more.

"You'd be surprised how well I can play," Sawyer smiled, apparently challenging Castiel. "Ohhh yeah? Let's see if you can beat me."

"If I win then you have to make me dinner tomorrow," Sawyer egged him on, pressing start on the main menu of the game.

"Oh yeah? Then what if I win?"

Sawyer looked up to the ceiling for a few seconds before answering him. "Then I'll make you lunch tomorrow and even give you a kiss on the cheek," Sawyer laughed jokingly, not really meaning what she said. Expecting Castiel to joke around with her and tell her to choose something else. But unexpectedly, Castiel didn't disagree.

Castiel stared at her evilly, giving her his infamous smile. "You're on."

After two hours of virtually shooting each other in the face, Castiel raised his arms in the air and shouted victory.

"Yeah! Eat it!" Castiel laughed hysterically, throwing himself backwards onto the bed. "You owe me lunch tomorrow," he smiled cheesley at Sawyer, mocking her defeat.

"You got lucky," Sawyer pouted at him, not appreciating the fact he was rubbing it in her face. "You beat me by one kill, 29 to 30. I was going easy on you," Sawyer raised her nose in the air, acting superior.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you still owe me lunch princess," Castiel winked at her. "Aggghhhh fine!" Sawyer dropped herself backwards onto the bed right next to Castiel. She turned her face to look at him, and remembered everything she said during the bet as Castiel turned his face to look at her too. She blushed furiously when his gray eyes met hers.

"What?" Castiel asked, as if he forgot the bet.

"I was suppose... to kiss you on the cheek.. if you won," Sawyer stuttered and adverted her eyes away from his. Realizing it too, Castiel's face flushed a little, then he quickly sat up. "Oh that? I knew you were just joking, you don't have to."

Sawyer sat up as well and crossed her legs Indian style and looked down to twiddle her thumbs nervously. "But we made a bet, I hate breaking bets..." Sawyer said sheepishly and shyly, stealing glances at Castiel's face.

Castiel's face becomes more red and he grumbled in frustration. "Fine.. just.. just one peck on the cheek right?"

"Yeah.. can you close your eyes?"

Castiel nodded, his face still flushed crimson. Sawyer saw that she wasn't the only one being embarrassed by this. _'I better get this over with.'_

Castiel slowly closed his eyes, tensely waiting for Sawyer's lips to brush up against his face. Sawyer carefully approached Castiel's face, feeling her heart pound in her rib-cage.

Pursing her lips together, she quickly presses her lips hard against his cheek. As soon as she kissed his skin, she drew back just as quickly.

"Was... was that okay?" Sawyer's whole body became red and she rubbed her face vigorously to rid of her embarrassment. She looked back and saw Castiel's face as just as red as hers. "It was," Castiel quietly replied.

Just by seeing Castiel embarrassed, Sawyer's heart calmed down to the point she could catch her breath. "You're embarrassed Castiel?"

Castiel clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "So what?"

"So what? I can't imagine you being embarrassed just by a kiss on the cheek. Haven't you had a lot of girlfriends in the past?" Castiel shot his eyes right at her, shocked but still red all over. "You see me that way?"

"Well... yeah," Sawyer replied. "You are a good looking guy and I wouldn't be surprised if you can a bunch of girlfriends."

Castiel smacked his hand to his face, literally facepalming at Sawyer. "I didn't think that you would think of me that way. I've only have one ex-girlfriend."

Sawyer gaped at him, not really believing him at first. "Are you serious?! You only had one girlfriend?"

"Yes! I only had one girlfriend! What about you? Did you have a bunch of guys awing after you?!" Castiel looked straight at her face, with his color completely back to normal. Somehow, he felt kind of jealous. If she did have any exes in her past, that would mean he wouldn't have been the only guy after her.

"No..," Sawyer answered him in a sigh. "I never have been in a relationship. I was always considered to be an outcast in my old school. So I never had much friends. I guess you could say I was one ugly duckling."

In a way, Castiel felt a bunch of weight being lifted off of his shoulders, but he was a little shocked. "You aren't ugly Sawyer."

"Yes I am," Sawyer pouted, giving him the grumpy face.

"No you aren't," Castiel looked at her seriously. "You are a very beautiful girl, I'm not embarrassed to say that either."

Sawyer couldn't help but look at him in awe. The past few days, she kept asking herself what she really thought about Castiel. Was he really just a friend, or did she really develop feelings for him? She kept denying it to herself that he was no more than a friend to her, but she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her belly when she thought about him kissing her that one day, then how sad she felt when Castiel claimed it was a mistake. Never has a guy complemented her in that kind of way, saying that she was beautiful. She really took it to heart; she didn't want to believe it at first, but by seeing how serious Castiel was being, Sawyer knew her answer she was looking for.

"Thank you Castiel. That really means a lot to me," Sawyer thanked him honestly, giving him one more heartwarming smile. Castiel smiled back and patted Sawyer on the head as if she was a puppy.

"No problem princess."

They smiled at each other for a few more seconds, before Sawyer picked up her controller again and pulled Netflix up on the screen. "Since you won, what movies would you like to watch?"

She scrolled through some of the movie selections that were recommended for her, letting Castiel have his pick. "How about Transformers: Age of Extinction?"

"Transformers it is!" Sawyer clicked the green A button on her controller and the movie began to play.

After the last scene cut off to the credits, Castiel was starting to feel tired. Looking at the clock, he decided it was about time to head back to his place. "Hey Sawyer, it's getting late, I better head ba-," Castiel cut himself off as he felt a warm body cuddle up next to him. He immediately looked down and was taken back a bit. Sawyer was fast asleep and she was huddling against him, with her arm tightly around his waist. "Sawyer, wake up. Wake up!" He shook the girl's free shoulder, but failed to wake the sleeping black haired beauty as she snored in deep sleep.

He chuckled a little bit from her snore, but he also sighed, he couldn't get her off of him. Sawyer was surely a heavy sleeper. _'I guess I'll have to stay the night if I can't get her up. I'd feel bad if I left without a word.'_

Castiel plopped himself back against the Hello Kitty comforter. He twisted himself towards Sawyer's sleeping figure to make himself comfortable. Unconsciously, Castiel brushed his fingers through her black locks of hair. It was smooth and silky, like she made a lot of effort to keep it that way. He traced his fingers against the curves of Sawyer's face, taking in all of her beauty to himself.

_'Never have I thought I would feel this way about anyone. She's the first girl to have ever made me feel like this. She'll hate me if she knew what I had to do to her, I wish there was another option.'_

Castiel traced his fingers around the commissures of Sawyer's lips. Letting his body go with the flow, he slowly reached his head down to her face and gently placed his lips against hers. Pulling himself away from her, he was glad she didn't wake up at that very moment. _'There is so much I want to tell her, but in so little words I can say.'_

He caressed his arm around the small of Sawyer's back, pulling her sleeping body closer to him. _'I guess this is the only way I can convey.'_

"Sawyer..," he began to say, but could only say the next line in one breath before falling asleep.

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10: Classic

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Ten: Classic

The sunlight peeked over the horizon and barely lighting up the sky while washing out the darkness with colors of pink and orange. Sun rays seeped through the flowing curtains and glazed over two sleeping teenagers, embraced in each other's arms.

"Mmmm," Sawyer grumbled, stretching her free arm to rub her eyes. It took her a second, but she felt a familiar hand on her lower back and an outstretched arm around her holding her close to a large body of warmth. She looked and literally squeaked when she saw how close Castiel's face was to hers.

_'He's so close, so close! Why is he holding me?!'_

She began to squirm in his grasp, but quickly tired out when Castiel's hold on her became tighter. Her face got smothered to Castiel's chest, almost not being able to breathe.

It's not like she hated this, she wished she could stay in this position forever. It made her feel safe, it made her feel peaceful, and it made her feel comfortable. Never had a guy held her this close. If it were in her old school, not even one guy wanted to touch her (other than Ken). _'I wish I could tell him how I felt right now.'_

As soon as she was getting comfortable, Castiel's arm loosened and he turned his body around, facing away from Sawyer. Carefully not to wake him up, Sawyer slowly crept up from her bed and tip toed to her television to turn it off because it was left on all night. Then she crept slowly to her bathroom, taking the clothes that she hung the day before. Stripping herself down bare, Sawyer stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away all of her anxiety. Not really thinking about it, but she forgot to lock the bathroom door before taking a shower.

After Sawyer finished, somehow the sound of the water being turned off woke Castiel from his slumber. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, completely forgetting the fact he was in Sawyer's room. He sat himself up on the edge of the bed and blinked his eyes a few times to wake himself up. "Gggmmm," he grunted when he still felt the gravity wanting to pull him back on to the bed.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Castiel got up onto his feet and walked to the bathroom to wash his face, hoping it'll wake him up a little more.

As if they both had perfect timing, Sawyer slid the shower curtain open, being completely expose. At the same time she was reaching for her towel, Castiel opens the door.

They stood completely still with their eyes peeled wide open. Castiel slowly closed the bathroom door and stared at the door with the same expression he had on when he saw Sawyer bare and exposed.

_'Holy shit,'_ Castiel said to himself, not really wanting to erase that image from his head.

Behind the door, Sawyer was still frozen still, but her body temperature became hotter than the shower water.

_'Oh my God... he just saw me naked..,' _Sawyer fidgeted while drying herself off and clothing her body back up. After wrapping the towel around her hair, Sawyer opened her bathroom door letting all the bath steam pour out into the room. Not really expecting it, but when she glanced over to Castiel, who was sitting back on the bed, had the same expression as her on his face.

"I uhh... I'm sorry. I didn't see anything," Castiel said, covering his face and lying right through his teeth. "It's okay... It is my fault for not locking the door."

Sawyer didn't feel like yelling at Castiel, like how a typical girl would yell at the guy she likes, if he accidentally saw her naked. Castiel really was not that perverted, and neither has he ever sexually harassed her in any way. It was her fault that she invited him to her room and it was her fault that she didn't lock the door when she was taking a shower. But now that she really thought about it, she felt kind of ashamed of how bold she had become. She was just glad her dad wasn't here or he might have thrown Castiel into the Gulf of Mexico.

Seeing how cute Sawyer was being, Castiel reverted back to his sarcastic self, when he saw how cute Sawyer could become when she looked embarrassed and troubled.

"But you know, I don't think I would be calling you ironing-board anymore," he chuckled playfully.

If Sawyer wasn't embarrassed enough, she was blurring red all over again. This time, Sawyer took her hair towel and threw it at Castiel, who dodged it so gracefully.

"You said you didn't see anything, you jerk!"

"Hey, it is your fault," Castiel laughed. "You invited me to your room and you slept next to me on the same bed. If I had to say, you are the bold one here."

That was true too, it was bound to happen sometime if Sawyer wasn't at least a little careful. She had no room calling him a jerk or a pervert.

Sawyer pouted, giving Castiel a grumpy face.

"Princess, you're lucky it was me instead of another guy, or they would've jumped on you. In all honesty, you're pretty sexy," Castiel said in a husky tone and winked at her playfully.

"Sh-shut up," was all Sawyer could spat out, before she went to the kitchen to pour up two bowls of cheerios. "Hahaha," Castiel laughed really hard, seeing how troubled Sawyer was getting.

"How are we even friends?" Sawyer said as she placed the bowls of cheerios on the table. "You toppled over me when we first me and when your nose bled, you passed out on me," Castiel replied as he pulled out the chair and sat down.

"I guess I have a weird way of making new friends."

Watching him eat from across the table, Sawyer suddenly calmed down. She imagined what it would be like if this happened every day, them eating together, playing video games together, and sleeping next to each other. This wasn't some normal friendship; they were too close to be called a friends. It really felt something more and something real. It wasn't just her imagination that overwhelmed them both. Sawyer knew the first time her eyes met his, it was more than just a shock wave, it felt like the red thread of fate tying them together and their chemistry intertwining into one.

_'I hope it wasn't just me that felt that way when we first met. The way things are now, it seems he may feel the same, but I'm not sure.' _Sawyer thought to herself, scooping up a pile of cheerios into her spoon.

Castiel glanced up from his bowl, feeling all the butterflies jumping around in his stomach as he watched Sawyer.

_'The way she reacts when I tease her, she isn't rejecting me. Can it be safe to say that I can keep my hopes up?' _Castiel was thinking the same thing as her.

One thing they will never know at this moment, that just by being near each other, they were thinking the same thoughts, holding the same fears, feeling the same butterflies, and wanting so say so much but in so little words.

_'I hope one day I could convey all of this to you,' _they both thought together, with the same heart, but separate minds.

* * *

><p>When Castiel and Sawyer both got to the designated hallway, their classes were right across from each other. They were lucky that they left early enough, so Castiel wouldn't get caught being in a girl's dorm room. Standing in front of their classroom doors, they both turned their head to look at each other and spoke their au revoir's.<p>

"See ya later princess," Castiel waved.

"See you during lunch Castiel," Sawyer smiled and waved back, holding up the lunch she made for Castiel as promised.

Castiel smirked at her before turning his head back around. He opened the classroom door in front of him and disappeared into the classroom.

Before Sawyer could reach the handle, a tenor but low voice called out to her.

"Sawyer Stuart, right?"

Sawyer jumped, not exactly expecting someone to pop out of nowhere and greet her. When she turned around, she met a innocent face with hazel eyes and blonde hair.

The person outstretched his hand to greet her. "Oh my God, you startled me a little. And yes, my name is Sawyer. " Sawyer replied and shook the person's hand.

"I'm very sorry about scaring you. I just need to talk to you about a private matter. My name is Nathaniel Bellerose, I'm the student body president here. It's nice to meet you."

Sawyer felt a little weird from this random meeting. Out of all times she was here, why did he choose now to greet himself?

"Umm hi, but why are you greeting me now when I transferred here months ago?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"A lot of this were going on, I was just too busy getting things ready for the talent show coming up," Nathaniel smiled, as if he had no sin to his name.

"Well, what did you need me for?" Sawyer wasn't buying this innocent and pure persona, she knew this guy was hiding something if he had to act so nice.

"I know it is late, but I want to apologize on the behalf of my sister, Amber."

Sawyer's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and her jaw dropped so hard it could've fallen to the floor. "Amber is your sister?!"

"Surprised?" Nathaniel was rubbing the back of his head, feeling a little bit of sweat drop from his forehead. "Far from it!" How was a guy like him even closely related to a witch like Amber? His hair was very much the same color as hers, but their personalities were polar opposites.

"I'm really sorry. I overheard Amber talking to her friends about what she did just a few days ago. If I would've known sooner, I could've went straight to the principal. I lectured her more about that, which is probably why she's keeping her distance."

Nathaniel was truly sincere in his apology. There was no opening or anything that could've made him look like he was lying.

"Ohhh that, it's okay! It is over and done with and I am not even worried about it anymore," Sawyer replied to him, tried to be just as sincere as Nathaniel was.

"That's good, I'm glad. Ohh and there is something I also want to warn you about," Nathaniel lowered his voice, tensing the tone he was speaking.

"Warn me?" Sawyer repeated the question over again, really confused what was going on.

"I saw that you've been more involved with Castiel in your social life," Nathaniel said as he locked his eyes on Sawyer.

"What about him? What are you getting at?"

_'What the hell is this guy trying to prove?' _Sawyer began to back away a bit closer to her classroom door. She didn't feel comfortable about what could be leading on here.

"I'm not going to judge you for who you call as a friend, but my advice is, be careful."

Bewilderment struck through Sawyer's body, she could've believe what she was hearing. "Be careful? Castiel isn't a bad person?"

Nathaniel sighed, it is as if he knew that she was going to defend Castiel.

"Castiel is tied into something that could probably hurt you. Just tread carefully is all I'm asking," Nathaniel's eyes begged for her to believe him. His face expressed true concern for her, he did not want to see any one get hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sawyer balled up her fist and held it against her chest, standing in defense. Even if Nathaniel seemed like a very nice guy, but it was really mean to warn her against someone who she already deeply cared for. _'Why all of a sudden is he telling me all of this?!'_

"Hey Sawyer!" Another voice called her from behind. As they reacted to the voice, both Nathaniel and Sawyer turned that way to see who it was, and it was Ken running down the hallway, putting a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Ohhh, hey Ken," Sawyer said.

"I'm in the same class with you! Yay!" Ken exclaimed cheerfully and proudly, and munched on the toast till crumbs were left. He was being way more excited than a teenager should be.

Ken then noticed Nathaniel in the hallway with them and realized the tension in the air was thick. "Did I interrupt something?"

Nathaniel's stern face turned into a smile, which turned the situation ninety degrees. "No, it wasn't anything really important."

Ken also sensed that something was wrong. "Okay..?"

"I'll be taking my leave now. I hope you both have a good day," Nathaniel waved at them then walked the other way. Both Sawyer and Ken watched the president walk down the hall until he turned a corner and left their sight. "What was going on, Sawyer?" Ken asked out of concern.

"It's nothing really," Sawyer said and looked away and tried not to make eye contact with Ken.

Ken didn't respond anything else, he just gazed at Sawyer's face concernedly. Her face looked really uncomfortable; she didn't want to show any spec of distress, because she knew Ken was the type to really worry about her. He has been like that since they were kids.

"We better go inside Ken. We can't be late when we're standing right outside the door." Sawyer reached for the door handle and pulled it open.

"No no no, ladies first," Ken took the door instead, waving her to go inside first. "Thank you Ken," Sawyer said, then gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>Lunch then came around, and as promised of their bet, Sawyer had cooked lunch for Castiel. She had quickly made it this morning before she and Castiel left for class.<p>

"I wonder if I made it too spicy" Sawyer asked herself as she sat down against the fence on the roof of the school. "Then again, he did say he liked spicy foods," Sawyer continued to talk to herself while looking at the Japanese made bento lunch box that had Castiel's lunch in it. Surprisingly, she was good at cooking, not as good as playing the guitar, but she was better than most people. Sawyer learned most of her cooking skills from her mom before she died.

"I don't know how I got the time to make this but I did." Sawyer opened the lid to the bento to reveal one of her Filipino favorites, a spicy hot-dog and cheese dish, where she basically added hot sauce.

"Hot-dogs were all I had to make this. If I had the ingredients, I would've liked to fry some lumpia." (A/N: Lumpia is a Filipino eggroll)

"Are you going to continue to talk to yourself more?" Someone said sarcastically from above her. Sawyer, who was not really surprised, looked up to see Castiel standing over her.

"I was not talking to myself!" Sawyer puffed up her cheeks to make herself look like a little child throwing a fit. "I was standing here the whole time you were talking to yourself. I was wondering if you gone crazy or something," Castiel said as he plopped himself right next to her.

"Shush your mouth, I could've put mushrooms," Sawyer said and gave Castiel a serious expression.

"You wouldn't," Castiel looked back at Sawyer, a little pissed off.

Sawyer stared at him silently for a few seconds before smiling like an idiot. "I'm kidding, you moron, here," Sawyer laughed a little as she handed Castiel the bento.

"Lucky that you're a girl, or I wouldn't have let you get away with that," Castiel said and snatched the lunchbox from Sawyer's hands.

"Hey, you can be a jerk sometimes. So it would have been payback if I did," Sawyer sat back, pulling out another bento of the same food she cooked.

"Bento boxes? How Asian can you get?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at Sawyer, not being very surprised since Sawyer was clearly half-Asian.

"Well, what do you expect from a half-Filipino and half-white girl?" Sawyer said as she opened up her bento box.

"You're Filipino? I thought you were Japanese, because of all the anime shit you have."

"I get that a lot," Sawyer said while digging her fork into the spicy hot dog.

As they ate their lunch next to each other, they both felt somewhat comfortable sitting next to each other. It's as if they grew closer as friends, probably more than that. They both stole glances at each other as they sat there quietly munching down on their spicy-cheesy hot dogs, not even one time did they catch each other glancing at one another. The atmosphere was friendly and clear, no stress was built upon them. But then Sawyer remembered something.

"Hey Castiel," Sawyer began to speak after she finished her lunch.

"Hmm?" Castiel replied while his fork hung out of his mouth, which was held between his teeth.

"Are you part of a gang or a club?"

That's where Sawyer struck a big nerve, and instantly it pissed Castiel off.

"What kind of question is that?! Is that how you really think of me?!" Castiel snarled and slammed the lunchbox to the concrete floor.

Sawyer jumped and immediately regretted opening her mouth. "No no no! I just over-heard a rumor saying that you were," Sawyer lied, she was actually thinking about what Nathaniel said to her earlier this morning.

"You can't listen to that kind of shit. Seriously, you almost really pissed me off. You know I'm not like that," Castiel said as he folded his arms against his chest. Clearly he was trying to let his anger steam off, he didn't want to become too violent towards Sawyer.

"I'm sorry... I was just curious," Sawyer nervously replied. She was a little bit afraid what Castiel was going to do next. _'I can't help but remember what Nathaniel said,' _Sawyer thought to herself.

"Look," Castiel started as he patted Sawyer's head like he would pet his dog. "I don't know what you heard, but I would never put you in any kind of danger. Trust me okay?"

Sawyer looked up to Castiel's cheesy smirk, and couldn't help but to trust the guy who was sitting next to her.

"I trust you Cas," Sawyer answers sweetly. Castiel felt a tug at his heart as he saw how sweet of a smile Sawyer was giving him. Although he felt guilty, he didn't regret any moment he spent with her. The wind buffeted against them, tussling Sawyer's black long hair up into the air. Sawyer's own hair was going all over the place, but she just tucked some strands behind her ear while giggling and complaining how silly she looked. "My hair is getting everywhere! Hahahaha," she chirped cheerfully.

But from beside her, Castiel stood in somewhat awe and infatuated with the moment. Subconsciously, he wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her close.

Surprised by Castiel suddenly making a move, Sawyer could not help but to feel a bit bashful. "C..Cas?"

Castiel didn't reply to her calling him out. He was too busy getting drunk on her scent and becoming memorized by the smell of strawberries and vanilla on her skin. _'I refuse to give her to anyone else. Not even that military brat.'_

"Castiel.. are you okay?" Sawyer became flustered and confused. Her pupils had dilated and her body became warmer than before. As much as a mess as she looked right at this moment, Castiel still found her irresistibly cute. "Haha," he laughed a little before releasing the blushing girl. "I just wanted to see how you would react if I hugged you randomly," he lied.

_'She may not ever forgive me and she may not ever smile at me again the way she did now. But I don't want to give her to anyone else.'_

Sawyer baffled at Castiel's teasingly smile and smacked him in the shoulder as pay back. "You're so mean," Sawyer puffed her cheeks like a child would. "I don't give anyone the special treatment," Castiel replied.

"You sure do like to cause trouble," Sawyer said.

"Princess, I am trouble," Castiel stood up from his spot, taking in the cool breezy air, and walked away waving Sawyer goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11: It's Where My Demons Hide

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Eleven: It's Where My Demons Hide

The weekend finally came around after a long week of taking tests and listening to music lectures. No matter how much Sawyer told herself it wasn't a date, she still felt very upbeat and excited about going to a concert with Castiel, even if Castiel seemed to hate Romeo. Even though she didn't see it as a date, Rosa thought exactly the opposite. "C'mon girl! It's not every day you go out on a date with one of the most hottest guys in the school."

"It is not a date," Sawyer argued with her best friend.

"It is too!"

"No it isn't! Besides, Castiel doesn't see me that way at all." Sawyer frowned as she decidedly looked in the mirror, trying to see if her new outfit suited her.

Rosalya sighed and forced Sawyer to sit in a chair. She smacked Sawyer's hand when she reached for a hairbrush off of her dresser. Earlier that day, Rosalya forcefully dragged Sawyer to the clothes store to pick out an outfit. Sawyer struggled and refused to go, but after seeing Rosalya's expression when she showed her what she was originally going to wear, Sawyer knew she wasn't going to win this battle. One point for Rosa, zero for Sawyer.

Obviously, Sawyer grabbed too much attention the last time with the hoochi mamma outfit. So Rosa decided something less flashy, but still very attractive. After Rosa curled Sawyer's long silky hair, Sawyer twirled for a minute, judging her appearance in the mirror. This time, Sawyer actually felt that it suited her tastes. A blue halter top that flowed over a pair of flared jeans, and flat gold sandals with a sequined butterfly that interlaced her toes. To add to her own personal style, she wore her black leather half-jacket over her halter, where Rosa didn't say no.

"You want me to do your makeup, Sawyer," Rosalya asked while digging through her makeup bag.

"You don't have to. I believe the best kind of beauty is natural beauty," Sawyer puckered her lips, refusing anymore help from Rosalya.

"Well I don't completely agree with you, but here at least put this on. You can have it, I never used it."

Rosalya passed her a pretty pink lip gloss tube that captured Sawyer's interest. "Too Faced: Mood Swing lip gloss? Are you sure Rosa? This looks expensive." Sawyer inspected the makeup product in her hand. Like Rosalya said, she never used it, and she didn't lie. The box was unopened and sealed; there was no signs of the seal being tempered with. That includes the tiny price-tag on the bottom of it, which made Sawyer's eyes peel wide open.

"Thirty-nine dollars?! Rosalya I can't take this!" Sawyer tried to pass the lip gloss back to Rosa, but Rosa just smiled and pushed Sawyer's hand back to her chest.

"Keep it Sawyer, just think of it as a gift. You deserve it."

Sawyer looked back down at the cute pink box and looked back up at her friend with unsure eyes. "Open it, I want you to put it on." Sawyer did as Rosa said and slipped the lip gloss out of its box and into the open. Sawyer traced her lips with the shiny pink gloss and rubbed her lips together to even it all out.

"Now look at that! You looks great!" Rosalya clapped her hands together, feeling exited for her best friend.

"Now Castiel won't be be able to keep his lips off of yours," Rosalya chuckled and playfully winked at Sawyer.

Sawyer turned into a different shade of red and smacked Rosalya's shoulder out of embarrassment. "Stop saying things like that!"

"Not until you realize Castiel likes you too. Now come on, you'll be late for your "date"."

Sawyer gave up on arguing with her and huffed out, allowing Rosalya to call it a 'date'. Waving Rosalya goodbye, Sawyer made it to the parking lot with no delay. She pulled out her phone to check the time and it read 4:57.

She was beyond nervous. If this counted, it would be her first ever date with a guy, a hot guy in fact.

Earlier, Castiel had texted her: _**I'll pick you up at 5, meet me in the parking lot in front of the school. **_So it was any minute that he would drop by to pick her up.

_**Vrooom Vrooom **_

The sound of a heavy engine echoed along the pathway coming from the street. Not really expecting it, a black Harley swerved into the parking-lot and stopped right in front of her. "Hey," a familiar voice called out to Sawyer.

"Castiel?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow to the guy under a red tinted helmet.

"No, it's Doctor Frankenstein. Who do you think it is?" Castiel pulled a smartass remark as he slipped his helmet off of his head. "Why am I not surprised that you own a motorcycle?"

"And why am I surprised that you look hot today?" Castiel pulled another fast one at her, making Sawyer express an unamused expression. "Smartass," Sawyer said as she glared holes into his head. "Ohhh c'mon, you know I was kidding. I think you look hot everyday." Castiel patted the seat behind him, still smiling that infamous smirk. Sawyer groaned at him, wishing he would stop making fun of her.

"Let's go before I decide to kick your flat-ass into the Gulf," Sawyer said as she got onto the back seat-pad of the motorcycle. "The more you continue to call me a flat-ass, the more I assume that you stare at my butt all the time."

"Are we going to go, or am I really going to have to kick you," Sawyer spat at Castiel.

"Okay okay, princess. Take my helmet and put it on," Castiel said, handing her his helmet. "But what about you?" Sawyer indicated and inquired why he wasn't going to wear a helmet.

"I'll be fine. I'm invincible," Castiel replied and grabbed Sawyer's arms, and made wrap her arms around his waste to hold on. "Whatever floats your boat. If you fly off, just hope that your hard head bounces off the pavement," Sawyer scoffed at him, being as much of a smart alack as Castiel is being.

"Hahaha, good one!"

Holding on for dear life, Sawyer squeezed her arms around Castiel as he zoomed onto the busy highway. Castiel laughed as he felt Sawyer hug him tightly. "Hahaha is Ms. Ironing Board scared?"

"Shut up! I've never been on a motor-cycle before," Sawyer cried out.

"Don't be a baby. I won't let you fall off," Castiel sneered.

"You swear to God?"

"I swear, cross my heart," Castiel said in a heartfelt manner.

Subconsciously, Sawyer smiled underneath Castiel's helmet.

_'I guess I really do like him.'_

* * *

><p>Castiel came to a slow stop, and parked his Harley into one of those thin parking spaces made for motorcycles. "This is where his next concert is?" Sawyer asked as she pulled off Castiel's helmet.<p>

Sawyer became completely awestruck as she gazed at this big auditorium shining in lights. "What is this place?"

"It's called the Marina Civic Center. I know it doesn't sound much, but the inside of it a pretty impressive."

"It looks impressive on the outside, but the name doesn't match it at all," Sawyer spoke, still wonderstruck with the amazing building all lit up with pearly white lights. "Do you have those VIP cards on you?"

Sawyer twisted her head quickly to look at him with a muddled mein spread across her face. "How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone about that."

_'Shit,'_ Castiel cursed himself for being so stupid.

"I just took a wild guess that you had some," Castiel said, making a very bad lie.

Sawyer studied Castiel's straight face, trying to figure out his line of thoughts. But she shrugged her shoulders, brushing off the suspicion on him. Castiel then sighed in relief, hitting his chest in the process. "C'mon lets go in. Those VIP tickets will get us in without charge," Castiel said, taking Sawyer's hand and pulled her along. Though Castiel didn't think much of it, Sawyer could feel her palm getting sweaty just by feelings Castiel's hand holding hers.

Getting to the front desk, it seemed like all the tickets were sold out. That was obvious when both Castiel and Sawyer heard the loud screams coming from inside the Civic Center's main auditorium hall.

They followed an arrow that pointed towards to the backstage, and they revealed their VIP passes when the backstage security almost held them up. "Right this way," the lady security guard guided her hand for them to follow her. When Sawyer looked up to Castiel, she noticed that he seemed a bit distracted from the backstage workers looking at him. Just when she thought she was catching on, Castiel interrupted her thought process.

"Hey Princess, you thirsty? I'm going to go find something to drink. Stay here, I'll be back," Castiel said, walking off as if he was in a hurry. "Umm okay," Sawyer said, not given the chance to really reply.

"Hey, you're VIP right? Romeo is about to go on in fifteen. We need to get you to the blue room," a man said to Sawyer, what looks like to be the stage director.

"Umm okay, but I'm waiting on my friend to come back," Sawyer spoke out.

"I'm sorry honey, but we need for you to get back there. We'll let your friend know when he comes back," the stage director ushered her to move quickly as they hear the crowd getting more restless over the stage.

"Alright," Sawyer said calmly, looking towards the direction Castiel walked to.

Upon entering the blue room, Sawyer became even more astonished by the interior design. The walls were light blue and detailed with a flowery design. White leather couches of the Ashley design were placed across a 60" screen TV on the wall parallel to it. Across the room was a door that looked like it lead to a bathroom, and beside it looked like a fridge.

"That's one big TV," Sawyer said to herself as she immediately turned on the television with the roar of crowds screaming out Romeo's name, live on television.

_**"And now on live, Romeo Iglesias, featuring Sean Paul, Descemer Beuno, and Gente De Zona in "Bailando"!" **_

The crowd roared even louder as Romeo qued his entrance with smoke streaming around his silhouette as he, and those featured, began to sing. Girls up front with the "I love Romeo" t-shirts, tried to climb onto the tall stage, but immediately fall down after losing balance.

_(A/N Disclaimer: I am using a song by Enrique Iglesias. I won't be using all the lyrics to the song.)_

_**"You look at me, and girl, you take me to another place (because me need it, baby girl).**_

_**Got me feeling like I'm flying, Like I'm in **_**_outer space (heart beat)._**

**_Something 'bout your body says, "Come and take me." (Because me need it, baby girl)._**

**_Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don't stop (rock that body 'cause we don't stop party)."_**

Sawyer immediately became mesmerized by Romeo's smooth voice. No wonder the way Romeo sways his hips makes the girls in the crowd scream louder. The way his body moves practically hypnotizes the eyes watching his every move. As the camera pans in different transition to watch him in every angle of him singing and dancing at the same time, Sawyer just could not take her eyes away.

_**"I wanna be contigo, and live contigo, and dance contigo. **_

_**Para have contigo, una noche loca (una noche loca).**_

_**Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)."**_

Sawyer didn't notice that she literally started to drool from the side of her mouth. She was truly hypnotized by Romeo Iglesias. _'I don't know why Castiel hates Romeo so much. I think he's amazing.'_

**_"Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando._**

**_Tu cuerpo y el mio,_**

**_Llenando el vacio,_**

**_Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)._**

**_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando._**

**_Ese fuedo por dentro,_**

**_Me esta enloqueciendo,_**

**_Me va saturando."_**

After a minute and some seconds later, the song finishes with those who were featured, taking a bow and leaving the stage. With Romeo all alone, a band was being set up behind him. As if it was practiced, someone from side of the stage throws Romeo his red Gibson electric guitar, and he gracefully catches it and slips the guitar strap around his shoulders. That's when something catches Sawyer's eye that she just now noticed.

_'That guitar looks very familiar to me. Where have I seen it before?'_

Just right when she was about to let her thoughts take her away, Romeo begins to play his guitar in a very flashy way, and distracts Sawyer from herself. As noted before, Romeo is a Rock and Pop artist. It is not unusual to find mixtures of pop songs and rock songs in each and every album that are put on shelves. That is what made him so popular, because none of his songs sounded the same and it was never boring to listen to him. It was like getting chocolate without knowing what's inside of it. It was a surprise in every album he issued. That is why Sawyer respects him so much. It is not just the way he moves his body or how he mesmerizes girls by his smooth voice, it is because he is an excellent and a very smart artist. He was good at what he did and he knew what would leaves his fans begging for more.

It's suppose to be like that for every artist, but he was different, all because he always hid his face behind his silver mask and a black fedora. It made him more mysterious and interesting. No one has ever seen his face ever since his debut. And that is what kept him number one on every hit list.

After about halfway into the show, a thirty minute break was issued before another band went on stage. Sawyer was clapping away at the TV like an idiot she was, and forgot all about Castiel trying to find drinks for them.

"Hehehehehe," A familiar voice chuckled from the door, catching Sawyer off guard.

"I see that you found me very enticing, mi amor," the voice teased Sawyer. So she turned to see who it was, and nearly hiccuped herself to death. It was non other than Romeo himself leaning against the door frame, watching her clap away at the television.

"Romeo!" Sawyer yelled out his name subconsciously, while he sat down next to her on the couch. "You were amazing out there! I never imagined VIP would be this amazing!"

"Es eso asi? (Is that so?) What was your favorite part," Romeo asked nicely, letting his Spanish accent roll right off of his tongue. Sawyer clenched her fingers together and went into deep thought.

"That is a hard question to answer Romeo. I've been a big fan of yours for so long. I just like everything you do on stage." Sawyer smiled sweetly at him, giving her honest opinion on how she saw him.

"Mi amor, you are very honest. I like that fire you have in your heart. Do you play any instruments to show your passion for music?"

"Yes I do actually, it's my mother's guitar. She gave it to me a very long time ago before she died. I learned how to play in her memory." Romeo's eyes widened as if he was taken back a bit. He didn't expect her to reveal something so deep about her past.

"I am so sorry. I reminded you of ill memories," Romeo said while patting her head.

"No no, it is alright. It happened so long ago. I don't feel lonely anymore because I have someone very special to me." Romeo felt the ping in his heart as it skipped at beat. _'She already has someone she likes. This is going to make it even harder to pull this off.'_

"Ohhhh shit! That reminds me! My friend, Castiel. He went to go get drinks over an hour ago. Where the hell could that asshole be?" Sawyer began to fume with anger. She felt that she was stood up by the guy she very much liked.

"Don't worry, he probably got held off because of security, mi amor," Romeo smiled at Sawyer calmly, taking a few strands of her black hair, and placing his lips against it.

Somehow, this made her feel a bit uncomfortable. As much as she respected Romeo, she didn't like him in that sort of way. So of course, she wouldn't take this kind of advancement lightly.

She slowly snatched her hair away from Romeo, leaving him a bit puzzled. "I'm sorry Romeo, I'm just not use to men treating me so gently. Especially those who I barely know."

"I guess that just means we have plenty of time to get to know one another," Romeo smirked evilly and drew himself closer to Sawyer. "Wait, what are you doing?" Sawyer drew herself back while Romeo was only bringing himself closer.

"Forgive me, mi amor," Romeo said, as without warning, he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, and forcefully pressed his lips against hers.

'_What the hell?!'_

Sawyer had no time to react as she felt something hard being forced into her mouth. _'It tastes like medicine!'_

Sawyer began to panic as she was forced to swallow the unknown pill down her throat.

"Mmmmmph!" Sawyer pushed Romeo away and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "What the hell Romeo?! Did you just drug me?!"

"I am so sorry mi amor, I had to drug you with Halcion. Please don't take this too personally okay?" He smiled wickedly at her, as she was beginning to become disoriented. Halcion is a very strong sleeping medicine and it works very fast, and because some of it was already dissolved in her mouth, it took less than a few minutes for the effects to kick in.

"You... bastard..," Sawyer said, trying to fight back the fast effects of the medication.

She grabbed Romeo's collar and pulled him in a threatening manner. But she was losing her own judgement and she was beginning to fall asleep. As her body began to feel as light as a feather, next thing she knew, all she could see was black.

Before her consciousness was carried away, she thought she heard Castiel's voice from a far away distance.

"I am so sorry Sawyer.. Please forgive me."


	12. Chapter 12: Misery

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Twelve: Misery

The black-haired girl stirred restlessly, beginning to see light through the darkness she was lost in. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt something soft beneath her body, that was comforting enough to sooth her heart-pounding headache. Sawyer was still a bit disoriented. She was not aware of her surroundings and not very clear on what happened to her. Which is what Halcion can do to you as its side effects.

Propping herself up with her hands, Sawyer managed to pick herself up off of the fluffy comforter her. When she tugged her right arm to rub her eyes awake, a metal cuff restricted her; she was chained to a bed.

"What?!" Sawyer seemed fully awake as her heart began to panic. She tugged and tugged at the chain with all of her might, but her strength alone could not set her free. Her wrist began to bruise after she attempted to pull her arm free from the chain. She frantically studied her surroundings, and found herself in what seemed like a bedroom. _'But where is this exactly?!'_

The room was unexpectedly high class, as if she was kidnapped and taken to a large mansion. The floors were carpeted in white, and the walls were a light magenta color. There was a chandelier hanging overhead and there was even a closed off balcony to the left of bed. The bed she was chained to was in the middle of the room, right across from the bedroom door. Oddly enough, it almost seemed like the bedroom was prepared for a young girl.

"What? What happened to me?" Sawyer began to ask herself out loud, still not able to remember the events previous to this.

"Why, you're in my home Ms. Stuart, or as I should say Ms. Sawyer." A man who seemed to be in his early sixties, walked into the bedroom, wearing a fitted grey suit.

"Who are you?!" Sawyer was enraged without the slightest idea on why she was there.

"Calm down Ms. Sawyer, I have no intention to harm you. Well not right now anyway. " The strange man snapped his fingers, and two large men in black suits come through the door, posing as if the were part of some secret service agency.

"Who are they?" Sawyer's voice quivered a bit. She was afraid to find out their role in this mess.

"Ohh don't worry, they are here to guard you from outside this door. So may I ask, please don't have any thoughts about escaping."

Sawyer's mind raced with mixed feelings. She held her face with her free hand, trying harder to remember how she got into this. "You seem confused. I am very sorry, excuse my late introduction. My name is Gabriel Iglesias and I am CEO of the Estella Talent Agency."

"Gabriel Iglesias?" Sawyer retraced herself and found his last name shocking as she remembered who it related to.

"You're Romeo Iglesias' grandfather!" Sawyer pointed at him, sort of shocked that she was meeting the most powerful man in the entertainment industry.

"Aha, so you do know who I am!" Gabriel clapped his hands, impressed with Sawyer's recognition. Then it all flooded back to her. All of her memories that she lost from the last twelve hours, came back to her. Sawyer finally remembered how she got here, but she was not exactly ecstatic that she was drugged and chained to a bed. As if he were automatically invited in, speak of the devil, Romeo strolled into the room and took the other side of his grandfather.

"Yea, your asshole of a grandson right there, drugged me and kidnapped me," Sawyer said boldly, pointing at Romeo, not really afraid what might come to her.

"Forgive me mi amor, it was the safest way to bring you here," Romeo retorted. Though he seemed calm on the outside, you could almost make out that he was gripping his fists really hard into his palms.

"How is drugging me safe?! What if I was allergic to that crap you gave me?"

"But you aren't. Now please calm down, my abuelo will fill you in with details. I'm only here because he asked me to be."

That was a dead give away right there. The mastermind was not Romeo, but Gabriel himself. "You ordered him to kidnap me?" Sawyer asked, looking at Gabriel straight forward.

"Si, that was my full intention."

"But why?" So many questions, but so little answers. Sawyer never thought she had many enemies in her life, she didn't even think her parents had any. Then again, her parents never really bothered much to speak about their past. It was always a brick wall that was never broken down.

"What did I do to deserve this? I don't even know you."

That's when Gabriel's kind smile faded away. His face became more stern and more serious, that had no feeling at all. "It is not you. Blame your mother."

"My mother?" Sawyer was then now beyond confused.

"Si, you recognize the name, Blue Rose, correct?"

Sawyer flinched to every syllable of that name. "How did you know about my mother's guitar?" Sawyer, completely flabbergasted, started to inwardly fall back. She thought that Blue Rose was only a nickname for her mother's electric guitar, but there is actually more to it?

"Si, you do know. The Blue Rose you have in your possession is legendary."

"How was it legendary? It was just my mother's guitar. It's not like she use to be famous or anything."

The room suddenly got really quiet, as if Sawyer made a wrong assumption.

"That is where you're wrong mi amor," Romeo broke the silence. "Your madre was famous, and Blue Rose is the very same guitar that made who she was."

Sawyer was overly shocked. She could not believe her ears. "Wait, my mom, famous? How come she never told me anything about this?"

"Because she was protecting you, from me," Gabriel Iglesias stepped closer to Sawyer, not taking the stern look off of his face.

Sawyer swore she felt her heart stop and the world around her was falling apart, but that was not going to get her down.

_'Mom was famous? No... they're lying. They're both lying.' _

The girl who would normally stand her ground, was now paralyzed in shock. Her face said it all. She had no words to express any of her thoughts, but she couldn't let herself down. That is just who she was. Although she had no more energy to struggle away from her chains, that didn't mean she couldn't let them see how weak she was.

Romeo glazed his silver eyes over Sawyer. She was still standing up so strong, even though life just kicked her in the teeth. Though he didn't want to admit it outwardly, just watching her was making it harder for him to pull any of this off. _'How much longer do I have to keep hiding,' _Romeo thought to himself.

"Tch," Romeo clicked his tongue frustratingly. Was it very lawfully to pull this kind of act on an innocent teenage girl? As innocent as Sawyer was, Romeo felt more obliged to follow his grandfather's orders to hurt Sawyer, whether he wanted to or not.

"I'll be going now abuelo," Romeo whispered to his grandfather before slipping out the door.

Gabriel then turned his attention back to Sawyer, who was sitting there with a angry determined look on her face. She was drugged, chained to a bed, and was a prisoner in an old geezer's mansion, but she did not back down at all. Gabriel was a bit pissed off. He was expecting her to cry, look empty, or beg to be freed, but the notion in her eyes made Sawyer a stunning image of her mother, and how she would never back down from a fight. Though Gabriel felt slightly defeated, he could not admit that to Sawyer, or he would be giving her too much determination.

"Senorita, this will not be the last time we see each other. Unless you give me what I desire, I'll make your life hell," Gabriel finished before turning away and leaving out the door, with the two security guards following behind him. The door closed shut and was locked up tight. All the lights in the room were powered off, and it left Sawyer in her state of shock.

She fell back onto the bed, not sure how to feel about what she was going through. She was either going to fight or give in, but how could she possibly fight now the way she currently was? But she couldn't give in just like that. Sawyer forced herself back to sleep and curled herself up before letting the tears soak the comforter. Sawyer felt utterly betrayed; her parents have never told her the truth, she idolized Romeo, but he turned out to be a treacherous prick, and God knows where Castiel was at, and where was he when she needed him the most?

"Life f*cking sucks," Sawyer whispered to herself, before she passed back out from emotional exhaustion.

* * *

><p>3:00 AM ticked around the grandfather clock next to bedroom door. The lock of the door shifted and it was opened, bringing light into the dark bedroom Sawyer was imprisoned in. There standing at the door, Romeo gazed over Sawyer's unconscious body. He felt guilt curl up inside his stomach, and walked up to her side and unlocked the handcuff from her wrist. Her wrist was so blue and purple, as if she was struggling to break herself free even though it was not possible.<p>

Romeo, for all that he already done to Sawyer, was going to help her get out of the mansion without Gabriel's permission. "I'm so sorry...," he whispered to her, caressing her wrist carefully. He placed his lips against the bruises of her hands, hoping that when she finds out who he really was, she wouldn't hate him for it. But that was inevitable. Quickly, Romeo took off his fedora and put it Sawyer's head, tilting it forward to prevent the light from waking her.

Romeo carefully picked up Sawyer's sleeping body and tried his best not to wake her up in the process. Since the guards had fallen "asleep" (or knocked out) outside, Romeo found it best to go out the front door instead of the balcony, considering it was the second floor and there was no way to get down without getting injured.

Swiftly, he jogged out the bedroom door and passed the guards who were sprawled out on the floor. He looked both ways after each corner to see if the close was clear. Then when he got to the front door, surprisingly, there were no guards. All he did was open the door by using his foot against the doorknob and pushed it open.

Before he planned this, Romeo had prepared his grandfather's Jaguar with the passenger side door already open. Not as graceful, but very carefully, he buckled Sawyer in, keeping his fedora on her to shield her eyes. Then he slipped into the driver's side and turned the key into the ignition to turn on the car. With that, he peeled out of the mansion's opened gateway and out onto the road.

The white and yellow city lights drowned out the night sky and glistened the empty streets. It was only going to be a few more hours till the sun was going to rise. He had no choice but to take her to her dorm. He couldn't take her to his apartment or it would seem too suspicious to Sawyer. After finally pulling up into the girls' dorm parking lot, Romeo shifted the car's gears to park, then focused his view from the windshield to the sleeping girl beside him.

"Oh my God, you're such a heavy sleeper," Romeo chuckled when he realized nothing seemed to phase her when she sleeps.

The smile on his face grew somewhat painful. No matter how he looked at the situation, it was inevitable that she's going to never forgive him for any of this. Romeo Iglesias might've been the shining face of the music industry, but he was still human. Of course this was going to hurt him, he had no control over his grandfather. Gabriel was very powerful and he could ruin anyone just by the flick of his wrist. Romeo felt scared and felt so messed up.

_'Why did I ever get myself into this?'_

He hit his head to the headrest and took off his mask to rub his face in frustration. This was the first and last time he was ever going to take his mask off in front of Sawyer, even though she wasn't awake. He carried her back up to her dorm room and opened the door to her room without much effort. Romeo lied her down on her bed and pulled the comforter over her body and up to her neck. He took his fedora off of her a replaced it back onto his head.

The look on Sawyer's face was so gentle, but her eyelids told a different story. They were so swollen, as if she was crying herself to sleep. This pained Romeo even more, because he doesn't want to her her more than he already has. Gabriel's words were absolute and Romeo's feelings were nothing.

"I just can't do what that old geezer says anymore. This revenge we planned for is not even worth it anymore. I just can't stand to see you hurt."

Romeo brushed his fingers through Sawyer's long black hair and sat down on her bedside. He finally made up his mind in what he must do. He was going to protect her, even if it sacrificed everything him and his grandfather worked up towards. Things could not go on like this, because it already took a lot of guts and acting just to kidnap her. Romeo lost track of time when he noticed the sun was starting to peak through the windows. It was going to be any minute that Sawyer was going to wake up.

So he made his final decision and left the room without any trace of his existence.

Back in the car, Romeo took out his smartphone and searched through his 4G to look for a number of a famous cruise line in country. Once he found it, he clicked the call button, only to hear the ringtone three times till someone picked up.

"Hello, is this Victoria Cruise Lines?"

**"Yes, how may I direct your call?"**

"I need to speak to President Franklin Stuart. It's in concern of his daughter."


	13. Chapter 13: Cerulean Rosa

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Thirteen: Cerulean Rosa

Hours passed after sunrise when Sawyer actually woke up. Her clock read that it was almost noon, so she practically slept like a log since the day before. Looking around her, she finally noticed she was back in her dorm room with no cuff around her wrist. Thinking it was all a bad dream, Sawyer rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. But she realized it wasn't a dream as soon as she felt soreness around her wrist. The dark bruise was too noticeable to even miss and it hurt too much for her to even think it was something she could ignore.

"So it wasn't a dream...," Sawyer sighed in exhaustion. "But how did I even get here?"

Sawyer squeezed onto the bruise and hissed when a sharp pain zapped up her arm. She decided not to question how she got back to her room, because she was already emotionally exhausted as it is from prior events. She flopped herself up out of the bed and dragged herself to her dresser.

"I don't have any bandages to hide this bruise. I'm gonna have to use a leather wrist cuff to cover it up," Sawyer said as she spoke her thoughts out loud. Just because she knew that the bruise was there, didn't mean she wanted to look at it.

Sawyer decided on a black leather wrist cuff to strap around her wrist. Not only it was large enough to hide the bruise, but it acted a cast in a way, because it was tight enough to relieve some pressure off of her arm.

_'So was mom really famous or were they lying to me?' _ Sawyer looked back over next to her bed to find the Blue Rose fender that hid so many secrets within it. She sat down right in front of it and plucked at the copper strings with her left hand. _'If mom was really hiding something from me, she wouldn't have given me this guitar right?'_

This was the first time Sawyer actually faced true anxiety. She was drugged by her most respected idol, she was kidnapped and chained to a bed against her will, and she was threatened, all because of something she didn't do. The Iglesias' weren't people to mess with, and they don't seem to lie to get the things they want either.

_'Why the hell are they picking a fight now when mom died years ago?'_

Sawyer grieved at the thought of her late mother. Besides the color of her eyes that she got from her dad, Sawyer was the spitting image of her mom. _'If mom was so famous, how come I don't see anything that relates to her anywhere? How come I am hearing all about this now? What is she hiding from me?'_

While being drowned in the abyss of her thoughts, Sawyer's thought process was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Sawyer, sweetie. Are you there?"

A familiar voice echoed in Sawyer's eardrums, and she almost doubted who she thought it was. She rushed to the door and opened without checking it, to come to a big surprise in front of her. It was not something she really expected.

"Dad?!"

The man immediately embraced his daughter as if he hasn't seen her in ages. "Sawyer, it's so good to see you!"

"Dad... can't... breathe...," Sawyer gasped into her father's chest.

"Ohh, I'm sorry sweetie." Sawyer's dad loosened himself from his daughter and looked down at her face. He noticed her swollen eyes and knew something was up.

After Sawyer regained her breath, she looked at her father and noticed something different about him. "Dad, what are you doing here... and why are you wearing a business suit?"

Sawyer's father replied with a sad smile and a sigh. He took her hand and led her inside her dorm room and closed the door. "Dad, what's going on?" Sawyer could tell that there was something on her dad's mind. She knew him better than anyone, and she knew that when her dad had something on his mind, he would give her the exact same sad smile.

"I think... I have some explaining to do, Sawyer." Sawyer's dad led her to the couch and patted the spot next to him for her to sit down.

"What are you talking about?"

The man patted Sawyer's shoulder and sighed once more.

"Sawyer, you know your mom and I love you very much. But there are some things we never got the chance to tell you before your mom died. I think it's best to tell you now."

"Dad... what.."

He interrupted her by taking her hand into his and squeezed her hand.

"Sweetie, your mom... she was the famous Cerulean Rosa, the Blue Rose." As soon as her dad said that, her mind went completely blank. "What...? You can't be serious dad," Sawyer stuttered, trying her best not to believe him.

"Sawyer, listen to me. Your mom was a professional musician before you were born, you inherited her genius for the electric guitar."

Sawyer snatched her hand away from her dad and held it close to her chest. She was completely shocked, more shocked than she was last night, because it was coming from someone who she trusted.

"You have to be lying! Why would you and mom hide that from me?! What else are you hiding from me?!" Sawyer felt her emotions unbuckle from her control. Her mom and dad, the people she always trusted, were lying to her from the beginning.

"I am not really a cruise ship attendant. I'm actually the president of Victoria Cruise Lines. Which is why I could afford you to come to this school."

_'What...' _ Sawyer shot up from her spot and turned away from her dad, trying to calm herself down before her blood pressure got too high.

"I know you probably won't trust me, but Sawyer, I am not lying to you. We only hid our true selves from you to protect you."

"Protecting me from who? Gabriel Iglesias?"

Sawyer's father went silent and didn't answer her question at all. All he could do was hide his face into his palms. "What the hell did you and mom do to piss off the ruler of the entertainment industry? And why the hell all of a sudden he is pointing his revenge out on me?"

Franklin (that's his name) stayed silent for the longest time, thinking of a way he could explain all of this to Sawyer. "Cerulean, your mother, when she made her first debut, she was under a five year contract with Estella Talent Agency."

Franklin stayed as composed as he could as he looked Sawyer straight in the eyes, to let her know he wasn't making up stories.

"Before your mother and I married, she had a boyfriend named Romeo, who was also a professional and he was Gabriel's first son from his first marriage."

Baffled as Sawyer was, she couldn't help but pay more attention to the name Romeo. "Romeo? Wait, you mean his grandson?"

Franklin shook his head no in reply to her question. "No, the original Romeo Iglesias was Gabriel's son. He committed suicide shortly after your mother and I married."

Thus hell broke in Sawyer's state of mind. She had never been this confused in her life before. _'Romeo Iglesias now, isn't the real Romeo Iglesias? What the hell is going on?!'_

"Gabriel mourned his son's death and he blamed your mother for it."

Sawyer just couldn't wrap her head around it. This was all so much for her and all so sudden. Too much was happening at once and she didn't know what to believe anymore after hearing the truth come out from her father's mouth.

"Gabriel then vowed that one day he would have his revenge on your mother by any means necessary. I just didn't know it was going to be you."

He was just as shook up as she was at that moment. He felt anguish and guilt from hiding all of this from his own daughter. But what else could he do? He just wanted Sawyer to live a life up to her fullest.

"I am so sorry, your mom and I only wanted what was best for you. So we hid everything about ourselves from you so you could lead a happy life."

Sawyer didn't know what to say anymore. She was lied to her whole life, by her own father and late mother. How was she supposed anyone now? Not wanting to be rude to her own father, Sawyer didn't want to raise her voice that followed by anger. "Dad... I'd like for you to leave me alone for awhile.. please..."

"Sawyer I..."

"Please dad... I don't know what to say to you right now."

Franklin flinched in response to Sawyer's angry tone. It was understandable that she was angry and confused. She wouldn't understand it right off the bat, but it still hurt her father to know that she was angry at all. He expected it, he saw this coming. He knew that it was not a good time to pressure anymore on her any further at the moment. Sawyer really needed time to herself.

"I'm sorry Sawyer, I'll leave you alone for right now. I will be at the Jasmine Hotel, room 602, near here if you need to find me." Franklin got up quietly and headed for the door. Sawyer didn't respond to Franklin. She stood looking away from him in silence with her fingers clutched into her palms.

As soon as she heard her dad's footsteps fade away down the hall, Sawyer threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillows as loud as she could. "How could they do this to me?!"

Sawyer cried her heart out and soaked her pillow sheets with her salty tears. She swiftly look over at the Blue Rose guitar standing on a guitar stool next to her bed. She grabbed the neck of the guitar and swung it over her head, with full intention of smashing it on the floor. "If it was not for this f*cking guitar! I..."

Sawyer reluctantly stopped herself, because she didn't have the guts to break something like this. "If it weren't for this being mom's guitar, I would break it in half..." She slumped to the floor and wrapped her arms around the guitar, being it the only thing left her mother left behind. Sawyer could only wimper by herself, desperately trying to hang on the guitar for it to be the only thing not to pull her deeper into confusion.

But what she didn't know is that things were going to get worse.


	14. Chapter 14: Gonna Go Down In Flames

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Fourteen: Gonna Go Down In Flames

A new school day rolled on in, but things took more of a drastic change than Sawyer wanted them to be. Her head felt fuzzy and she really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. But she wanted to be close to someone that could at least hold on to her.

Sawyer wanted to see Castiel.

Even though she was slightly a bit pissed at him for abandoning her at the concert, she still wanted to least be near him. Something was strange though; he didn't text her or anything since the last time she saw him. As odd as it was to her, through everything that she already been through, she just wanted to see his face and it would be enough for her to keep it together.

The thing was, Castiel was nowhere to be found at all. Because of not seeing him this past few days, Sawyer felt like she was being avoided somehow, but why?

_'It's not like Castiel has anything to do the situation, right?'_

As thick headed as Sawyer was, she still hadn't gotten a clue. Although every bit of evidence was right in front of her, it seemed difficult for her to swallow everything in one gulp. Maybe she was in-denial, maybe she wasn't. She was already more enough confused with her life than she wanted to be.

**"Sawyer Stuart, may you please come to the principal's office? I repeat, Sawyer Stuart, please come to the principal's office." **The intercom echoed throughout the school's hallways; now with people who didn't know her, now knowing her name.

_'What now..' _Sawyer thought to herself. Things couldn't get worse for her than they already were.

Ohhh but they have.

As Sawyer made her way to the office, the front desk lady escorted her the the principal, which made Sawyer become more anxious to know what she did wrong.

"Miss Stuart, please have a seat," the principal said with a timid smile on her face. Something was up, and Sawyer knew where is was going to come down to, but she wanted to know for herself.

"Hello Mrs. Shermansky," Sawyer respectfully replied as she sat down in front of the little old lady's desk. "There is an important matter to be discussed."

"What is it ma'am?"

Mrs. Shermansky clasped her hands together and her face become one with regret. The pained look on her face told everything Sawyer didn't want to hear, but it wasn't like she could run away either.

"Miss Stuart, I know you're a very good student. You have good grades and you have so much talent. You have your whole life planned out from here. But I have to sadly say, I may have to ask you to drop out of Sweet Amoris Academy."

Thus damn broke and nothing but Sawyer's jaw hit the floor with shock.

"What?! But why?!"

The principal shook her head in distraught. "Gabriel Iglesias has threatened to discontinue his donations to our academy if I don't expel you."

More pain struck through Sawyer's already weakened mind. Although at first, she didn't want to come to this school, the academy slowly grew on her, like as if it was her second home. She developed friendships and even got her first crush. If she were to leave now, it was not only going to hurt Sawyer, it might hurt Sawyer's friends.

"But this is the best talent academy in this country! I studied hard to be where I am and I aim to be a professional!"

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry but.."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you ma'am, but why are you letting Mr. Iglesias intimidate you to throw me out?"

Mrs. Shermansky sighed and twiddled her thumbs. She knew Sawyer was not going to accept this no matter how hard she explained it to her. It was either option A or option B; it looked like she was going to have to choose one way or another.

"Miss Stuart, there is another option he gave us if you so do wish to continue your studies here."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, questioning the old woman with her eyes instead of words.

"You either to be expelled or give up your guitar to him. Miss Stuart, I know who your mother was and how great she was, but Mr. Iglesias holds so much power. We would lose a lot of money if he withdraws. He said that you have a week to decide, or he's going to make a decision for you."

Sawyer banged her fist on the principal's desk, trying her very best not to unload all her frustration out on Mrs. Shermansky. Sawyer knew Mrs. Shermansky meant well and she was only trying to protect the academy from certain bankruptcy, all because of Sawyer's Blue Rose guitar.

_'Everything is because of that damn guitar!'_

Sawyer bit down on her bottom lip really hard that blood started to river down her chin and neck.

"Miss Stuart, please get a hold of yourself!" The principal jumped in response to seeing Sawyer's blood river down her neck. Mrs. Shermansky began to panic, because Castiel was not the only one who knew Sawyer would have an anemia attack every time she bleeds so much.

Sawyer began to feel a bit dizzy and almost fell forward, but she took hold of the desk in front of her and gripped it with all her strength.

"Miss Stuart, are you alright?!" Mrs. Shermansky shuffled to the other side of the desk to help Sawyer regain her balance. "I'm okay... I am just so frustrated with my life right now." Sawyer brushed Mrs. Shermansky's hand off of her shoulder and started to stagger towards the door.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Shermansky stood there idly, putting her fingers to her lips, a little worried for Sawyer's well-being. "No, I don't want to rely on a school who would not even stand up for me.. Just please let me go to class and make a decision in peace. I'll.. give you an answer in a week," Sawyer opened the door and staggered outside into the main office.

Sawyer didn't pay attention to the concerning gazes among the office staff. They stared at the blood stain on the collar of her shirt and the blood drizzling down her face. Sawyer went to the nearest bathroom and looked into a mirror. No wonder people were giving her a weird look; her bottom lip was bit open and there was a thick dried stream of blood going down her neck. Her shirt was mildly stained as well. She was lucky that she didn't pass out in front of the academy's principal or she would've lost her dignity right there.

"I better clean this up." Sawyer ripped a bathroom paper towel from the dispenser under the mirror and began to wet it with cold water in the sink. She tried her best to clean the dried blood on her chin and neck. She couldn't do anything about her shirt or her scabbed up bottom lip that hurt like hell. Sawyer didn't want to go back to her dorm, she wanted to continue on to class as if nothing happen. Even if she would get more weird stares. People were going to have to deal with how she looked at the moment.

_'I am not going to give a damn on how people think I look today.'_

After exiting the bathroom, Sawyer took sip out of a soda bottle she bought from a vending machine right outside. Her bottom lip burned and she hissed away the pain. Then she trudged her way to her classroom and pulled the door open like a whip, and caught everyone's attention in the classroom.

Everyone's eyes dilated two centimeters open and some even had their mouths gaped open. Without thinking anything about it, Sawyer walked to her seat next to an empty desk where Castiel was suppose to be.

Sawyer noticed that all eyes were on her, even Mr. Demoss was giving her an weird expression. "Do you have an excuse to why you're late Miss Stuart?" Mr. Demoss asked, trying to not pay attention to Sawyer's appearance. "I was at the principal's office. I just heard some unamusing news and bit my lip open by accident. Now can you please continue with class?" Sawyer sharply spat out at her teacher unintentionally. Mr. Demoss opened his mouth to retort against her statement, but quickly shut his mouth because Sawyer didn't seem to be in the mood to talk about it.

"Sawyer, what in the world happened to you?" Rosalya whispered. "You look like you just got out of a fight," Lysander added.

"It's nothing guys, please don't worry about it," Sawyer replied.

"I know you're lying. You have blood on your shirt. No one would just bite their lip for no reason," Rosalya pouted and flicked Sawyer in the forehead with her middle finger.

"We're your friends remember? You got Rosa, Iris, Castiel, me and even the busy body student president is concerned about your welfare," Lysander said.

_'Nathaniel? A person I barely know worried about me? That's got to be a lie.'_

Sawyer sighed in regret for letting her frustration to get to her friends.

"I'm sorry Rosa, Lysander... I'm just going through a lot. I won't hide anything from you. Just.. give me some time to think," Sawyer softly replied.

"Okay then..," Rosalya replied timidly, and Lysander just nodded and gazed at her for a few seconds before turning away.

The classroom door then again opened, interrupting class once more. Mr. Demoss was literally about to through his pointer laser at the person who walked through the door late. He stopped once he saw who it was, and wasn't surprised by who it was.

"Do you have an excuse to come to class late Mr. Iglesias?"

_'Castiel!'_ Sawyer exclaimed in her bare thoughts. She got more pissed by the second, but showed no signs of anger on her face.

"No I don't," Castiel said sarcastically and walked towards his seat next to Sawyer. He knew Sawyer was here, which was why he didn't want to come here. But something in the back of his mind nagged at him to come to school.

Trying not to look at Sawyer, Castiel kept his eyes to the floor as he made his was to his seat. His guilt forced him not to look at her, but as soon as he sat down at his desk, he looked up to glance at Sawyer, and he was taken aback by her appearance. "What the hell happened to you?" Castiel accidentally said out loud, not really thinking before he spoke. Sawyer instantly gave him an unamused glare and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Gppphhhh," Castiel grunted in pain. "What was that for?!" Castiel exclaimed in a whisper.

"Shut up, you abandon me at the concert and I haven't seen you in days. Then today you just show up! You don't have any room to talk about how I look right now," Sawyer snapped at him coldly. She has every reason to be mad at him, and to be mad at the world for turning her life upside down.

Castiel opened his mouth and slowly shut it. His guilt quickly came back to him in the matter of seconds after seeing Sawyer in the condition she was in. She was obviously going through a lot, and he knew that it was his fault.

Castiel didn't know how long he was going to have to play this facade of his. He already made a decision to protect her, so he was going to force her to do something he will regret. It will be for the better of Sawyer's safety.

He had to get her to hate him, but the more he had the courage to bust a move and do that, the more it hurt. Castiel deeply cared for her; it already hurt him to betray her. What was he going to do if he had to stop seeing her altogether?

How much was it going to hurt him? How much was it going to hurt Sawyer?

Either way, Castiel knew his grandfather was pulling a trick to ruin Sawyer's life. Sawyer was most likely going to choose to stay and give up the Blue Rose. Castiel couldn't let her do that. He was going to have to hurt her so much more to drive her away, so far from his reach.

Castiel pulled out his phone and began texting a message. A buzz came from Sawyer's pocket and she unfreezed her phone to read the message.

_**You free this Friday? - C.**_

Sawyer grunted at her phone and sent a reply.

_**Don't talk to me asshole. - S.**_

Castiel almost bit his tongue by her harsh words.

_**C'mon, let's make up for last time. You suddenly went missing. I thought you ditched me. - C.**_

Sawyer raised an eyebrow at his message.

_**It was you who ditched me! I went to the VIP room and you never showed up. -S.**_

Castiel read the message and carefully texted his response.

_**No one told me you went there or even mentioned it. So I thought you stood me up. - C.**_

Sawyer's harsh demeanor broke down a bit, but that didn't stop her from being in a bad mood.

_**I'm sorry Cas.. Just going through a lot, I don't think I can hang out. - S.**_

Castiel sighed to her response, as if he knew she was going to say that.

_**Then we'll hang at my place. I have an apartment down the road from here. **_

_**I don't like the dorms. I'll pick you up at 4:00, what do you say? - C.**_

Sawyer read the message over again three times making sure she wasn't reading random gibberish. Castiel was inviting her over? He couldn't be...

_**Fine. - S. **_

Sawyer replied and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

As much Sawyer was tired, frustrated, and hurt so badly, she still had a glimmer of hope left in her chest that things were going to be okay. She could give up the guitar and Gabriel Iglesias would leave her alone right? She didn't want to leave, she liked it here and she didn't want to be away from the friends she finally had. She hoped this would be her saving grace. As much life has screwed her over, nothing will come bad out of it right?

_Or not..._


	15. Chapter 15: Heaven & Sin (Part 1)

**We're Young and Reckless**

_Story by CherryBlossom210_

Chapter Fifteen: Heaven & Sin (Part 1)

In the security of his mansion, the old man of the music world smiles to himself as he looks at an old picture of his first born son. It hurt him with the thought of losing his own son. The only son of his that followed who Gabriel felt that he was meant to be.

"Romeo, I'll avenge you..." The old man caresses the photo frame, with a picture of a young man with black hair and bewildering silver eyes. They weren't gray like Gabriel's or even Castiel's. His eyes looked like pure silver instead of gray. The only thing Gabriel hated every time he looked at his late son's photograph was to be reminded of Cerulean, Sawyer's mother and the famous Blue Rose. The one who left Romeo for a small business man out in California. Gabriel didn't blame Franklin at all, but since he had every connection towards Cerulean and Sawyer, he hated him just as much.

Sawyer's angry determined face appeared in Gabriel's mind, and his anger thickened just by the thought of her looking so much like her mother. The only thing Sawyer didn't inherent from her mother was her mother's blue eyes. Sawyer was born with her father's dark brown eyes, and it was the only thing Gabriel was grateful that she inherited instead. But still wanted to crush her and ruin her, just like how her mother did to the real Romeo Iglesias.

The door to his office creaked open and the echo of high heels tapped against the floor. "What's the meaning of this Gabe, you called me all the way from New York from an important show interview. I understand you're my boss, but what gives," a conspicuous teen girl said to her elder, as if she was so familiar with him. This girl was beyond flashy; she walked in the highest rebel rock attire on the market. She had tattoos of butterflies trailing up her arm, with some ripped black jeans and a blue camisole, blazing off her chest.

"Deborah, darling, welcome to my humble home," Gabriel stood up from his desk chair and opened his arms wide.

"Likewise," the girl snickered as she sat down on a Ashley branded couch in front of Gabriel's desk. "Now Gabe, you don't normally call my manager unless you have an important task for me," the brunette said as she crossed her legs.

"Yes I do," Gabriel said as he sat back down.

"Spit out with it. Who do I need to ruin this time?" Deborah smirk evilly, excited with a new task this old man had to offer.

"I reckon you remember my grandson Castiel?"

Deborah's eyes flashed as if she was already intrigued with what she was about to hear.

"Kitten? You want me to ruin the new Romeo Iglesias?"

"No no no, just someone he knows," Gabriel said as he shook his head. "I know you will have fun with this assignment I'll give you."

"If it's not Kitten, then who is it?" Deborah tapped on the arm of the couch, being a little impatient to her own selfish personality.

"It seems my grandson has fallen in love again," Gabriel said clasped his hands together onto the desk.

"Ha! That's funny Gabe. You know Cassy fell head over heals for me before I kicked him to the curb." Gabriel didn't laugh at Deborah's thin joke. He only stared at her with an obvious unamusement blank on his face.

"What? It's true! There's no possible way he's in love again."

"I'm not joking, Deborah. He mingled himself with Cerulean's only daughter."

Deborah's eyes turned cold as ice, filled with such icy determination. "That little slut, Sawler, what's her face?"

"It's Sawyer, and yes. It seems he's going against my orders to protect her from me."

"Ohhhh, I'm liking the sound of this already!" Deborah clapped her hands in excitement. "What do you want me to do?"

Gabriel only smiled back at this wicked teenage girl, who was armed and ready to take down anything for her own liking. "I want you to break them apart and make sure Sawyer gives up the Blue Rose to me. I can't have her leave the country."

"You're so evil Gabe!" Deborah exclaimed in a cackling laughter.

"Now where do I start?" She smiled with such sadistic lust to hurt, torture, and tear Sawyer's heart to pieces.

* * *

><p>"So, why you're place?" Sawyer randomly asked as she sat next to Castiel eating her lunch. Sort of surprised by her random question, Castiel choked a little bit on the soda he was drinking. "His place? What?" Rosalya interrupted after she over heard them. Not only Rosalya was at the table, so was Lysander and Iris. They turned their heads to look at Castiel, questioning him with mirthful miens.<p>

"Castiel?" Lysander elbowed his friend in the shoulder. "Hey, I only invited her to hang out! It's not like that..," Castiel said bluntly, catching Sawyer off guard.

Sawyer had to admit, that kind of hurt, but it was her fault for randomly asking such a question around their friends. "Mhmmmmm, and may I ask why out of all the many times Sawyer and us eat in the lunchroom, you're eating with us more," Rosalya could not help but feel tickled by the troubled appearance Castiel displayed.

Castiel scowled holed into Rosalya's head, warning her to _back the hell off. _Rosalya just snorted in response to his reaction. She wasn't scared of him.

"Rosa, I don't think it's a good idea to provoke him," Iris whispered in Rosalya's ear. "He can get over it," Rosayla whispered back.

Sawyer didn't really react though. She sat there in silence, eating the rice she ordered earlier. It was as if she was still waiting from Castiel to give her an answer to her casual question. She glanced at him for a second, seeing that he was calm a collective for majority of the time. He didn't seem to harbor any problems in his life. Sawyer felt somewhat jealous for his careless demeanor, she wanted to not care about any of her personal problems. It was just her feeling this way and no one else. That was why she tried so hard to conceal it, even if it meant to be really quiet towards anyone she cared about.

Sawyer remembered everything her dad told her, what Gabriel demanded of her, and what Mrs. Shermansky asked of her. Everything flowed back like a flashback, going in and out of her mind or repeat each little word that was said. Yet again, Sawyer became depressed once more. She didn't want to show her friends how weak she was, so she stood up, threw away her food, and started for the exit.

"Sawyer?!" Castiel called after her, worried on what was going through Sawyer's fragile state of mind. He as well got up and went after her, leaving Lysander, Rosalya, and Iris speechless.

"Sawyer wait up!" Castiel jogged after her and caught hold of her wrist. "Hey, what's the matter? Why did you storm off?" Castiel asked her, pretending to not know why she was hurting. As much as he was good at acting, under his persona, his guilt was eating away at him from the inside out.

"I'm fine, I just need to be alone," Sawyer nonchalantly responded. Castiel growled at Sawyer's in-denial behavior. He knew he was the one who was hurting her and he couldn't do anything about it. As much as he wanted to tell her everything, he couldn't. As both Castiel and Romeo, he only had the power to protect her. That's why as much as he wanted her for himself, he had to send her away.

If the Blue Rose were to end up in Gabriel Iglesias' possession, Sawyer would be throwing away not only her future, but as well as the last thing that reminded Sawyer who she truly was.

"Come with me," Castiel said as he pulled her wrist for Sawyer to follow him.

"..W..what?! I said I wanted to be alone!" Sawyer hollered. "No you don't! I know something is wrong! No one likes to be alone," Castiel yelled back at her, forcing her to wake up and realize that.

Tears forced its way out of Sawyer's tear-ducts. Before she knew it, she was crying. She wasn't crying because she was sad, but because she was relieved. Castiel knew exactly how to break down her walls and to get her to open up. Hearing her cry tugged at Castiel more than he wanted it to. Of course it bothered him, but if he were to turn around now, he would lose all the composure he had.

"..Where are we going?" Sawyer sniffed, rubbing her tears away from her eyes.

"Change in plans, we're going to my place now."

"..But what about next class?"

"Screw the next class, you're more important."

Castiel and Sawyer made their way to the parking lot, finding Castiel's motorcycled parked and hidden in the corner. He took his helmet and tossed it to Sawyer.

"Put it on."

All Sawyer could do was nod. She didn't have the energy to argue.

They both got onto the motorbike, and Sawyer wrapped her arms around Castiel's waist as he turned the motor on. The engine roared into the air as Castiel peeled out of the parking lot with Sawyer holding onto him for dear life.

It wasn't even ten minutes when Castiel pulled into a large parking garage. He drove all the way to the top floor, and pulled into a private garage next to the elevators that went into a large apartment complex.

After Castiel parked and Sawyer took off the helmet, she stopped in awe with so many question crossing her mind. "Castiel, this is where you live? How much money do you have?"

Castiel gulped at the question, he knew this was going to be a hard question to answer. "Uhh, since my parents are always busy with work in Atlanta, they insisted me to live here."

"Is your family rich or something?"

Castiel bit his tongue, "You could say that." Castiel wasn't very comfortable talking about his family, it was almost taboo to him.

They both took the elevator going up. Sawyer couldn't believe half of what she was seeing after they both reached the twentieth floor. Her eyes wondered around the hallway, with each apartment door looking as elegant as the next one. Castiel then stopped at a door in the middle of the hall and took out his keys to unlock the door.

"Come on in," Castiel said as he held the door open for Sawyer.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the sudden stop in this chapter. I've been working on this chapter a little too long. It took me awhile due to college. Thanks for waiting! I'll post new chapters soon. :)**


End file.
